A Life with You
by priestess chazee
Summary: After Pete disappeared, Tazusa was devastated and missed him a lot. She thrived to move on with her life. Finding her way in her world once more. Will she find her heart? Will she find him? Who will she find? Find out.. Read on... and Review
1. Chapter 1 My Life My Heart

**A Life with You**

By: priestess chazee

Disclaimer: I am not the originator/creator/producer of Ginban Kaleidoscope nor the following characters mentioned in this story….

Author's note: Hey guys and gals… this is my preview for my story, hoping for your reviews to help me resume with the succeeding story that will soon be posted. Hope to hear good words from you and suggestions, comments, corrections etc if necessary. I fell in love with this story when I watch in on ANIMAX and kinda relate with it some how.. so this is my hi and hello to you and this is the end of my notes and the story begins.

**For the people who doesn't know the story:** A ghost named Pete Pumps possessed a body of a 16 years old figure skater champion with the so called 10 billion dollar beauty who is Tazusa Sakurano, shared the same body for 100 days.. you get the picture….

Chapter 1: My Life My Heart

_After __Pete had gone, I thought he was just an illusion or a dream but everything felt so real with him around me. His dictates and notions that I wished to get rid off but I never knew that this has happened his really gone…. Will I still see him or hear his voice once more… to hear what I really want to hear from him. _

As tears started to form a comforting thought came to her looking up the starry night. _His up there.… somewhere watching over me…. Waiting for me patiently to be with him. Yet I feel something is missing now. Why is he gone now, forever, when everything feels so right. I will always remember him in my last performance as my prince, and hope to reach the sky with my next, longing to reach him once again if that is only possible… In the morning he will return for certain. I am sure of it. For this is only just a dream._

In her sleep she dreamt… In an open field there she stand, watching the bright sky, a stunt plane flying across and she thought of Pete. This stunts seems so familiar (stunt formations same as the episode in the waitress) but she brushed the thought away. As the plane vanished everything became dark and somebody grabbed her for her back holding her tightly and wouldn't let go. She gasped. A familiar soft voice saying "_I will be coming back…. Wait for me."_ As he lets go she turned her back and saw a light silhouette drawing from a far and slowly disappearing. She chased after it and starts to yell... "_Who are you??? Come back… Wait…. PETE?!?!?"!_ Tears started to pour.

'Sis wake up.' Yoko who just entered her room and yelled after Tazusa. 'Are you OKEY? What was that scream about?'

Tazusa awaken and realized she was screaming Pete Pumps name. _Was it all a dream? I didn't hear him anymore… No more Perverted Canadian Parasite in my head… '_Anyway, breakfast is ready, lets go…' then Yoko left the room. _Just a dream and all it is. Nothing more, and the memory he left for me._ Tazusa blankly stares at the ceiling. _What was it? Was he here? Was it all a dream or all in my head? I must be crazy thinking of Pete that he would return now that he is gone. _Just the thought of Pete made her want to cryShe brushed that thought away and unconsciously grabbed the blindfold by her hand and stared at it for a short time. She put it away and started to dressed, thinking that _I can do everything on my own now nobody here to bother me anymore_, and headed down to breakfast planning her day.

_Breakfast really smell great_, she thought to herself as she went down the stairs and headed to the kitchen and caught Yoko watching the news about the previous performance of Tazusa in the Olympics. As she heard Tazusa's footstep coming in the kitchen, she panicked and hurriedly change the channel unconsciously pressing the remote to another news station..

"So what were you upto?" Tazusa minding at her younger sister "watching the update…" she lost her words when she heard.

"Pete Pumps a 16 years old aerobat, recently crushed his plane and….…."

Tazusa's heart pound hardly behind her chest upon hearing Pete's name.

But accidentally Yoko changed to another station. Shocked by what just happened Tazusa hurriedly grabbed the remote and searched for the news station once more.

Yoko was stunned by Tazusa's action, and asked "what gives?"

By the time Tazusa has found the channel, the news has ended. Annoyed. Tazusa was silent, then asked "What's for breakfast?"

"Omelette, French toast and Tomato juice. Of course.." Yoko bewildering what was happening. Breakfast was silent. The coach and Yoko stared at her thinking what was wrong. She wasn't in her antics pigging out with tomatoes anymore.

Tazusa couldn't stop thinking of the news she had heard. "What was it? What about Pete?"

The coach broke the silence in the area. "Tazusa I am so proud and my pride as my skater and this time your training will be more harder, so be ready. For the meantime you can have a day-off today."

To be continued……..

_End notes:_

To my readers… So I will just end it here. Hope you enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear from you. The next would depends on the reviews you would give hope it's a good one and hope you enjoy this chapter of mine. This is my first fanfic so hope to hear from you… love you guys… Promise the next notes will be shorter and the story longer… hehehe


	2. Chapter 2 Off Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Ginban Kaleidoscope and the characters mentioned in this story.

Author's notes: Hey there... it's me again promise to make this short... I just want to say thanks to you.. Great news.. I would want to continue this fanfic... so heads up and enjoy and watch out for some twist and turns here... and thanks for the reviews guys.

* * *

Chapter 2: Off days

Tazusa thought of her day-off from training and headed out to the mall on her own. "What was it in the news about Pete? Of course what am I thinking, the guy is dead. Maybe it was only my mind playing tricks on me now…"

Going to the places that she and Pete went before in their date (movies, restos, etc). Just reminiscing those days that had once within her reach. Suddenly she yelled "YOU'RE SO UNFAIR!!!!" People around her stared at her. With a stoned face she didn't mind them and walked away. People whispering "isn't that Tazusa Sakurano the Olympic skater?" As a crowd started to gather, she disappeared just around the corner. _Way to go.. just make a scene there._

Sitting at an ice cream booth alone. Staring at her ice cream melting away slowly. She seemed to have no appetite at all. She kept on thinking about the news and the dream she had. _Is there some connection with it? I am going out of my mind.__ If I continue on this I would end up in the nut house.._

She slapped herself _"wake up Tazusa, can't you accept he's gone? He's gone…. He's gone… _Closing her eyes and tears starts to form. She decided to head home now.

Silent in her ride home. A group of media man awaits her in the gates. As stepped out of the cab. Questions shoot from different direction. Each reporter trying to go near her just for a short review. As things as ever so chaotic, Tazusa replied "I have no comments to say to you… so get out of my way." She hurriedly entered the mansion and felt relief once more.

"I'm home." She said.

"Oh, hey sis." Yoko greeted her happily. "You looked great in this, the best performance you have given."

"You are watching that again? Don't you ever have anything better to do anymore?" As she joined Yoko on the couch, thinking of the day Pete disappeared after her finale.

"Hey, sis…" Watching her sister at peace with herself, she sat quietly and continues to watch her for a moment. "I better get dinner ready."

Tazusa stood. "Wait up… Let's do it together." Just to keep her pre-occupied for the moment.

* * *

Dinner was great. She helped with the dishes. 

"Hey, Sis." Yoko breaking the silent.

"Yes?" Tazusa replied after

"Is there something wrong?" Yoko asked worriedly

"What do you mean?" Tazusa trying not to sound hysterical.

Concerned looks from her sister, coach and Hitomi.

"Well you see..." as sweat starts to form on her brow, and having trouble to find the right words.

..._ehem... ehemm.. _the coach suddenly spoke breaking the tension building in the room.

"Tazusa, can I have a word with you." the coach trying to sound formal "The Olympics is now over, and you know that I asked Hitomi to marry me." While holding Hitomi's hands caressing it as he goes on.

"Yes, I know." Tazusa was relief by the thought.

Hitomi spoke.. "I would be honored if you will be maid of honor."

"Oh, that.. Yea, sure I loved to be one." Tazusa smiled for the first time. "I better head up now."

Leaving the kitchen and she went up immediately to her room grab her book and started reading. Emotionally exhausted she fell asleep immediately resting her head on the wide open book.

_Hey it's a stunt plane... It looks familiar…_

_Amazing... I wanna try that someday. I want to be with the pilot in that plane. Feeling the cool breeze of the wind. _

_Maybe in there I can feel what Pete was talking about. The excitement and the thrill._

_It's flying really low, may be it will land in awhile? _

_Perhaps I can ask the pilot if I can join him in his next flight._

_But isn't it going fast and hard?_

Suddenly it crashed.. BOOOMMM!!!

_Oh, my God!!!_Surprised by what had just happened

The impact made the fiery black smoke filled the air. She couldn't see a thing. It was pitch black wondering where did the plane crashed. She kept on moving forward thinking if she is near the crash site. Maybe she can go and help. The person might need help.

Then a wide staircase appear in front of her leading to nowhere but ascending towards a bright light. She went on. Leaving the dark fiery path, taking one step at a time. Each step her heart pounded harder… _What will I find at the end of this? Where am I?_

Suddenly a voice came. "_Alone I see._"

Tazusa stopped in the middle. "_Yea?? Who is this?" _

But there was only silence

_"I demand to_ know who you are." she called once more.

"_You don't need to know who am I. You shouldn't be here. You can't find what you seek here. Now return."_ The voice said.

_What I seek??_ "_Wait… I want to ask something.." _She started to run towards it but she seemed to go no where. "_Hey!! Wait!" _She started to shout. Persistent as she is. She continued to run. The steps beneath her vanished. She felt so heavy like somebody is pulling her down. As she plummets she screamed again "_Wait!!!!_"

She woke up and hurriedly sat up. Panting hard and sweating cold. _Just another dream._

* * *

Tazusa was surprisingly doing well in her school and done some catching up with Mika and some of her classmates. Trying once more to fit in like nothing happened. She would often daydream about her last performance in Torino. Skating with Pete was like heaven to her. Her refuge, she thought. 

Mika noticed Tazusa she startled her. "You're deep in your thoughts.."

"Ha? oh yea..." Tazusa regaining her posture.

"Sorry to disturb you like that. Are you alright? It seems your really stressed out lately." concerned in her eyes.

"Oh... It's nothing really." trying to sound happy. _How I wish that I can tell you all that had happened Mika. I really do. But I simply can't. This is my burden alone._

_"_Don't worry Tazusa, just don't forget that I am here cheering for you all the way." with sounds of encouragement from Mika

Tazusa smiled and kept silent.

After school, she went to the rink. Just in time for her training. Doing some warm-ups and drills just to be on the safe side. Then she started to do some routines. She started to skate faster gaining some momentum for a double lutz. Her landing was off. She made a lousy recovery.

"Hey! Don't think that the Olympics is over it's time for you goof up a lot. Wake up now." the coach yelled angrily.

_Darn..._ "Okay!" Tazusa answered back. _Okay now Tazusa.. focus now. It's just you now._

She made a jump, followed by some footwork, then go into a spiral on a curve, transition into running threes, into another jump, followed by a spin, and ended with some fancy footworks. She almost nailed that routine.

_Darn girl... _"Come on!!! Focus!!" _What's wrong with her? she got sloppier after the Olympics. She did well then. _"Come on Tazusa show me what you got!!!" the coach started to be irritated.

"Okay!" Tazusa yelled after. _I know I need to focus. Lets try one more time._

Doing the same routine. Tazusa went on the sides catching her breath. Exhausted from her training.

"Tired already?" coach sigh. "Very well just cool down. Practice is over for today."

Tazusa didn't argue and headed to the locker room.

_What's wrong with that girl? After the Olympics she wasn't the same. _Worried thoughts from coach.

Miss Mitsuhara stepped up behind coach Takashima. "So what's wrong with her now? She isn't upto it I see."

"No, It's not like that." coach defending Tazusa.

"Just stopping by and hope she improve better in the next competition" Ms. Mitsuhara turned her back and left. 

Coach bowed and thank her.

In the locker room...

_It's been a week now but the lost was too much. It's not just losing Pete but losing myself as well. _

_I made it through school and my performance during practice didn't live up to my expectations.  
_

_Pete doesn't want this happening to me. Now he is gone, I must stand. I must fight and continue on. _

_This will make him happy even from out there.  
_

Facing life differently now. Pulling each strength, confidence and self-esteem to continue on her dreams and thinking the same time she is carrying Pete's dreams as well in her journey in life.

To be continued...

* * *

What's next??... 

As she continue to swim in her despair, trying to stand once more. Grabbing every chance she has to gather herself. Where's Pete you say? Find out next In the Other Side.

* * *

End notes: 

Sorry the chapters are depressing… I guess it's not what you expected from this chapter. Maybe the next would. So just hang in there and wait for the next. I am having a hard time to surprise you with the next. Hopefully it will be a good one. So I want to hear from you about your thoughts. Much appreciated. How to make this story live up to your expectations?


	3. Chapter 3 In the Other Side

Disclaimer: Ginban Kaleidoscope is not mine….

Author's note: Well I have given Tazusa a couple of chapters already and we haven't heard from Pete yet. So here it is .. I am just new at this and I am really happy to receive reviews from you both readers and writers. Thanks you so much. So I will end it here and lets continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: In the Other Side

A bright light seems to pull Pete and a stairway appeared before him. _One hundred days is over. Bye, Tazusa. _This was the last thing in Pete's mind. _I guess this is it. It is really my time._

Tazusa's voice played on his mind echoing deep inside him. _You already died once and you are going to die the second time... I am worried about you… Pete… Pete… I love you... _Taking each step, it just keeps getting harder. He wanted to turn his head to see her once more. The temptation really is great but he kept on moving.

His surrounding changed as clouds started to surround him and more clouds up ahead. _I must be really high up. I can't see her anymore._ He reached the last step and the closed gate awaits him in the end of the path. Surrounded by clouds, and a long stretch of wall made of clouds on both ends of the gates.

Pete reached the end of his path. Kneeling on both knees and both hands on the cloud as if tired on climbing the stairs. "I am here my Lord." _Yea, I'm really here my final destination. _"My one hundred days had been completed." Pete said forlornly

"You are unhappy my son." The voice behind the gate said.

"Lord? No, my Lord." Putting a happy face on. "I thank you for the extension of that one hundred days, I am happy in that one hundred days and now I am looking forward to stay with you in your kingdom."

"I know you looked forward to this very day, and I also know that there is something you hold so dear when you stayed on earth for one hundred days." The voice continued on.

_Tazusa my Lord. _He thought it teary. _"_Yes she is someone that I hold dearly. But I didn't have the chance to tell her what I really feel. I can't say that it wasn't fair at all. I got all the time then but I wasn't able to…" Pete lost his words in disgust, thinking of those remaining times that he could tell her how he really feels.

"Don't fret my son… for your one hundred days is over and that one hundred days is like a windfall for you. Since you are not physically ready for that span of time and you need to continue with your life in some other way or else if I let your spirit wonder around the earth just like a lost child. You would not have a chance to go back once again. In the end you will surely never be with the earthly beings once more or be here." The voice spoke soft.

Pete looked confused and trying to place this mixed up jigsaw in his brain. "What do you mean, My Lord? I don't understand at all. Isn't it that those extra days I spend on earth were the reason of an extension of my life since back then it was my time until this day?" _Darned I already accept my destiny and now this I…_

"Of course, one hundred days ago was not your time yet and to this very day, it is still not your time. Unless! You want a choice. Remain here or go back?" The voice said.

"A choice??" He is puzzled. "Isn't it that it's not my time yet? Going back, or remain here???" He is more confused now.

Pete amazed and happy without hesitations "so you're saying that I should return to earth. Alright!! I couldn't agree more." Then a sudden thought came to him. _Didn't I crashed my plane and what about my body? Am I going to return as a ghost to possess a body once again? I hope I would not possess another body but if I do need to possess another body, I would gladly possess her body once more._

"Pete Pumps." The voice said aloud.

Pete stopped his thoughts. He stood up immediately looking at the bright gate. "I want to go back!!!" He yelled loudly.

_I want to go back._

_I need to go back. _

_I want to be near her._

_I need to be near her._

_I want to be there for her._

_I need to be there for her_

_I want to be with her._

_I need to be with her_

_I want her_

_But most important… I need her……_

This emotions unstoppable running in his mind. Continuously running and want to burst out of him.

"You are to return to earth, and live once more." The voice said loudly.

"Yes, my Lord." With dignity he faces the gates and he felt light. Clouds beneath him vanished just like a trap door. He fell on earth once more "wwwwwhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa….."

* * *

What's next?

I fell from heaven again this is the second time. Wait!!! It's dark!!!! Where? Who? What am I? Hearing these voices… a dream??? Coming up… _Back on earth_

* * *

End notes: Another short chapter. sorry I will do better in my next. Keep on reviewing, and I hope I hear a lot from you to continue on this story. Since your reviews means a lot to me and it serves as an inspiration to me to do better in the upcoming chapters. Thanks again to all of you and hope to update soon big exams coming up. Be patient and grab on.. Keep reading… Keep studying… Peace!!!!  


	4. Chapter 4 Back on Earth

Disclaimer: GK not mine.

Author's note: Hi there guys. Thanks for the reviews. Still just taking a break from studying and here is the continuation. Once again ARIGATO!!!! Hey guys, Pete's back…. alive!! How? Hmmm… good question. Find out!

* * *

Chapter 4: BACK ON EARTH

wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..

_Everything is pitched black. Where am I?__ Who am I? What's that sound? My throat hurts... _Thousands of questions popped in Pete's mind. _Voices…. Pete… I love you…_

Popped!

_Huh?__ I can't talk… what's going on? _He tried to move. _I feel weak, can't move a muscle. _Fear strike him hard. His heart beats faster.

"Doctor, his going into shock again…" a soft strong voice rises.

"Ready now. Check it again" A man's voice.

"You there ready with the medications" another voice came.

"Almost ready…" another voice came.

"What's going on!?!?" another woman's voice panicked.

"Pls. step out…" another came.

_I felt that…__ I heard that. What will they do??? Hurry think… think… think… what?? Try moving try to get away… hurry…_ He can't do anything… but suddenly..

"Doctor… Look! His fingers its…" the same soft voice he heard before.

_Alright I made something move… he said happily… _Relieved.

"His vital signs are becoming normal again." The same voice said.

_Doctor?? Where is everybody? More important where am I?_

"Ma'am you may enter again." Another voice.

"Ok now lets remove the tube." The doctor said.

_Mom?? Tube?? Where? Aaawwwww… Are they feeding me?__ Will I die? _Then everything fades away.

"Transfer him now to…. " as the doctor's voice fades away.

Coming to his senses now. He felt a small breeze wiping his face. He tried opening his eyes once again. He saw just a white ceiling. His eyes glared by the bright light. He immediately closed them and again blinked. Opening once more scanning the room. A sandy-blond-haired woman in her late thirties rushed to his side. "You're awake now. I better call the doctor."

"Wa-wait, w-who are you? W-Who am I?" Pete said stammering. _What did I just say? Think… _

"I'm your mother and you are Pete. Just wait there." The woman stepped out.

A few moments later the woman entered with a tall fine-built young looking man.

"So you're awake now?" the man said. "I'm your attending physician. I'm Dr. Rogers. You we're in a coma for more than three months now."

_In a coma, I see now. So everything was just a dream. The girl I skated with __was just all a dream. I have been asleep for that long .I could really use a good shower now._

"As you see now you are having trouble with your memory, you could have a temporary amnesia because of the incident you had. Traumatizing can end in this. But don't worry you would have your memory back, or maybe not. Let's have some examination first." The doctor continued.

"I guess you are doing fine now you. You may go home tomorrow. Now I need to attend to the others o just rest for now." The doctor said. "You know it's a miracle you survive that crash with some minor burns only which is now healed. That incident left you a few scars. You must have an angel flying around you." Then Dr.Rogers left the room.

_Amnesia.. __You would have your memory back or maybe not._

"I know you can't wait to find out who you are but now you should rest first. I better go home now and come back tomorrow." His mother said.

"Mom? Where's dad? Pete asked instantly before his mother reached the door.

"You're dad is in Japan now. I stayed behind to take care of you and tell him the good news." His mother said softly holding on to her tears of joy. Then she run towards Pete and hugged him tightly.

After his mother left, Pete was all alone now. Just in the empty room there was nothing much. _No point of thinking now, I need to rest and relaxed a bit. _

He turned on the TV and starts to surf to different channels that were available. He ended up with nothing. He reached to ESPN a replay from the skating world from the Olympics was on. He wanted to continue on changing the channel but as the next athlete was called. He paused for a moment. Then he saw her at that point. He was amazed stunned. _The girl from my dream. Is it really her? _His heart beat rise upon watching the performance.

In the middle of the performance, a surprise knock at the door. He lost his focus from the TV and right to the door. _I didn't expect anyone to come now. Perhaps mom came back.__"_Come in."

"Petey! You're awake…" a loud happy screech from a girl who looks like same age as Pete. She was fair with long wavy golden blond hair.

_She is beautiful… Petey?? Does she knows me? Who is she?_Forgetting about the girl skating on TV.

"Pete, I heard the news from your mom. You don't know how worried I have been. If you forget I am Rikka Jordan. I thought you could have died in that accident."

"Accident?" Pete shocked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you can't remember a thing now. Pete I am you're girlfriend and we are going steady for a couple of months before the accident." Cheerily she moved across the room placing a bouquet of daffodils and tulips in a vase.

"Girlfriend? A couple of months?" Pete confused.

"Don't worry sweetie. You can remember it someday." She said with an encouraging smile. "I wished I could stay longer but I promised your mom that I would drop this to you then I would live. See you tomorrow Pete." Giving him a peck on his cheek. Then she left.

_Wow. Rikka? I must get to know her__. Again?_

Facing the TV once more the program ended. _Aaaa… shoot I missed the program. Who was the girl? Where is she? Dream… maybe._ Another knocked on the door. Without saying a word, a man in his early forties in white uniform entered. "Room service, dinner sir."

"Oh, yeah. Great I'm starve." Pete answered.

"Broth soup, bacon, lettuce, and tomato salad, mashed potatoes and grilled fish. Enjoy!" the man said

"Yea, sure. I will." Pete hungrily looking at his plate.

He tried everything in his platter. But when it comes to tomatoes he had forgotten he hated them so much took a huge bite. Tears flowing out of his eyes and spat it out. "Tomatoes, huh. Yea, I still hate them."

* * *

After he had dinner, bored to death just being alone on his own. Thinking what was he like before the accident and _what kind of accident was that? What did he liked? More important what was he like?_ A lot of things run in his mind. About the people around him_ who are they? Will I still remember them?_ Putting things behind him now. He went to sleep with the last thought _I'm going home. _That thought made him excited. _Home._

_It was dark__. I'm alone._

_Hello? Anyone there?_

_Pete… Pete… _a familiar voice calling him.

_It's the same voice I heard before._

_Hello? Who's there?_

_Pete… Pete…Wait!!!!... come back!!! _The voice becomes louder every moment.

_Hello?__ Where are you?_

_Wait!!! _A loud scream.

Pete awakened, sweating, scared by the dream.

"Your awake now. Good morning." A lady's voice.

Facing towards the voice. "Good morning, mom."

"Well now. You better get ready. We are already living and best head. The hospital was kind enough to assist us. So we better best go now." His mom happily added "Rikka is waiting for you at home."

"Okay." Pete hurriedly showered and got dressed in a blue long sleeves shirt and baggy white pants. "I'm ready."

Nearing the lobby. A large noise of clapping, whistling, buzzing, clicking sound could be heard outside. About a hundred of people await him outside the hospital. Holding banners saying "WELCOME BACK PETE!!!", "YOU'RE THE MAN", "OUR HERO RETURNS" "PRAYER ANSWERED" etc. Reporters trying to get near him to get his comments.

Pete exited the hospital, surprised by the crowd who waited for him. And able to caught a few banners until he reached his car. He gave a short comment to them all. "Thank you everyone for your prayers and support. And it is good to be back." Smiling and giving a few wave of his hand to the crowd and got in.

Pete asked a lot of questions to his mom about him. But she said you will find out when they reached home.

"Home at last!" Pete went down and got in the house. As he walked in the double doors, Rikka rushed in the room jump and hugged him tight. "Welcome home, Pete!"

Hugged her back. "It's good to be home." He said. Walking along side by side, they went to the veranda and had a small talk.

"Pete, can you come to the ice rink tomorrow?" Rikka asked cautiously. "I mean… uhmmm.. if you are ready to go out of the house."

"Oh, yea sure. I don't want to disappoint you." Pete said with hesitation.

"I know you still don't know who you are and all that. But I hope tomorrow I can help you trigger some of your memory back." Feeling like she was talking to a stranger.

_My memory.._

"Oh, sure thanks." Pete facing the doors.

"See you tomorrow then. Bye. I better get back to training" Rikka said striding towards the front.

Pete waved after her and hurriedly run into the house. Just like a small child adventuring in an unknown places. Looking at different things trying to regain his memory. If it was possible just to get hit in the head and again remember he would do just that thing.

The last room was opened. It was tidied up recently. Posters of airplane by one wall and maps and charts by the other. Glider planes hang loosely by the ceiling and model planes cover on one shelf and beneath it where about planes, aerodynamics etc. His heart raised beating fast and hard. He saw drawings scattered on the table. These were routine stunts he remembered a little that he made. A stock of CDs in one corner.

"You have found your room." His mother called him by the door.

"Yes." He said in amazement.

"You are talented and passionate about flying Pete. You always wanted to touch the sky." His mother started to sulk. "It almost made me lost you in the end."

Pete looking at his mother and walked towards her giving him a hug, "Don't worry I am here now. I'm back for good."

_To be continued..._

* * *

What's next? 

Pete returned!!! but memory loss? Oh dear… Who is this Rikka chick? Poor Tazusa she doesn't know a thing. Up next…_ A Walk to Memory Lane_

* * *

**Who's who?**

**Name:** Rikka Jordan

**Age:** 16 yrs. old

**Sex:** Female

**Nationality:** Canadian

**Hobby:** Figure skating

**Loves:** Figure skating, and Fly boy.. I mean planes and pilots.

**Dreams:**to become a world-renowned skater

**Relationship to the main character:** Pete's so-called girlfriend.

**About the character: **Determined, strong-minded, well-persevered and a whole lot of athlete. A free spirit. Mature yet childish in some instances.

* * *

End notes: Things doesn't changed much does it. Surprised you, huh? Talking about twins.. sounds familiar right? Hope you can get to know more about the OC Rikka Jordan. Keep reviewing and can't wait to hear from you. Lots of love. Peace. Oh yea Pls. check my other story that I just recently released. read and review. thanks 


	5. Chapter 5 A Walk on Memory Lane

**Author's note:** Hoped you missed my writing and haven't grown bored with it. Thanks for the reviews again. So an additional character came in. Wondering who she I bet is. What about Tazusa? You haven't heard of her again in the last chapters. Well now she is coming back hopefully. If I didn't missed it... Just kidding. Once again thank you.

* * *

Chapter 5:A WALK TO MEMORY LANE  


Morning is up and time to shine. Headed down the kitchen "the smell of eggs and bacon in the stove cooking can draw me anywhere mom" Pete said as he walked in the room. "Good morning, mom."

"Good morning, Pete." His mom said, "Take a seat and I will serve you your breakfast."

"Don't worry mom, let me help you." Pete said happily. "Mom, I'm heading off to the ice rink to meet up with Rikka."

"So you started to remember now?" his mother asking without hesitation.

"No rush, mom. I am starting to… Just piece by piece that's all. Perhaps I only need a jolt or two just to have my memory back." Pete trying not to deny on some issues.

"Mom…" Pete asked with hesitations. Holding things back.

"What is it?" His mom continue on with her breakfast.

Rethinking on what to ask with a lot of thought, but changed his mind "How's dad?"

"He is doing well and he would be staying in Japan for a long time now maybe a couple of years or so." She said. "Don't worry he knows that you are alright now."

"Oh, thanks mom." Pete answered. But in the midst of his mind. The skater girl skating freely in the ice.. in his dreams.. and from the TV. His heart jumped and his blushing so red. His mother noticed this and smiled.

"Remembering Rikka are you?" you are turning red.

Pete lost his focus and said "what? Oh no…. I mean yes… aaa…" stummering with his words.

"You can't deny it. You are really red." His mother jokingly answered with a giggle in the end.

"Am I? Oh yea. Red as a tomato." Pete said shyly. Trying to recover with a laugh following his mother. "Thanks for breakfast mom. I'm heading off now."

"Take care now." His mother answered

_Yea, I will_…

In the rink, Rikka was already starting her training with her coach. Pete sweared he was looking at an angel gliding out there. With her hair flowing freely. He was awed with his sight. He went on one of the bench and stayed there watching her practice. Rikka did well in preparation for the International Skating Competition. As one of the two representatives for the Canadian team for the figure skating. Practice was over. Rikka listening to some final instructions from the coach and saw Pete in the end. She was now dismissed.

"Hey Pete! Come on down and grab a pair of skates." Rikka called him

"What skate?" Pete sounded nervous. _Do I know how to skate? _"You sure about that?"

"Yea, I am sure about that. So come on." Rikka patiently waited for him on the ice.

Pete hurried and grab a pair. Naturally he run on instincts now. He put them on. "Now what?"

"Come on" grabbing Pete's hands.

"Come on take it easy on me, I am only recuperating from my accident." Pete said jokingly

"Yea, I know that's why I am going to make it easy for you now." Rikka said laughing

"Don't let go." Pete scared like a little girl who doesn't know what to do.

"Oh come on Pete. Stop joking around. You were good at this you know." Trying to make him feel better.

"Am I?" as Rikka let go of his hands. He started to shake and stammer and slip. He fell with a loud thud.

"Oh, no!" Rikka panicked. "Are you alright?"

"huh?" grimacing in pain. Rikka got near him as she was so near. Pete grabbed her down. Another thud was heard.

"What you do that for?" Rikka annoyed

"Nothing.." Pete said laughing. "I gotcha"

"Funny, Pete." Rikka smirks

"No I just want to be near you." Pete said laughing

Their eyes met. Rikka's heart flipped._ Pete.. _

But Pete was trying to see, and he failed. He couldn't feel the same with the girl from his dreams.

He stood up and assisted Rikka up. "Let's go."

"Where?" Rikka asked blankly.

"I don't know. Anywhere. I guess" Pete trying to compose himself once more.

"Sure, I will just go change." Rikka glided back to the locker room. _He is different now._

_Funny I didn't feel anything. Maybe I was trying too hard. Maybe it will come back__ eventually._

They went everywhere they know. Pete struggling to remember who he is and who he was, while Rikka was trying so hard to help. They continue to search for his past after school, before dark and during their free time. They ended up in an aerobatic school where Pete took his lessons in flying. The owner knew Pete so well that he gave him a key to one of the planes that is available.

"Pete, are you sure about this?" Rikka asked nervously.

"Yes, I am" Pete sounded reassuring.

Rikka missed seating with him during his flights and is looking forward to this time. Pete changed into his flight suit and so did Rikka.

They took off.

Rikka was really pre-occupied with her thoughts. _Pete seems to be Pete now. But something is missing and I don't know what. Is this really Pete? Is this really who you are?_

"Hey, you are really quiet back there. Did you pass out?" Pete broke the silent in the plane

"Oh…" breaking her thoughts. "I'm doing fine."

"Well hold on." Pete started to do stunts. Loop-d-loop, ferries wheel etc.

Rikka was really enjoying herself back there and so was Pete. _This is my moment. This is my best. _Remembering the song Free Jazz playing in his head. He did the same stunts he did before the crash.

Rikka was so amazed by his performance. When they landed she jumped towards him and her legs lock around his waist. "You are so great!"

Pete pulling her down. "Really now?" both mesmerized and amazed in his own performance. "Let's better head home now."

Rikka and Pete went their separate ways as they went back on their own homes.

_I remember now. I remember who I am. I feel complete and I feel great. Am I now? Am I complete? Rikka is the girl for me. She is the gi__rl in my dreams. My angel on ice. _But a streak of flash in his mind. The girl with black hair. _The girl he thought he once knew._

At home.

"Pete I got news for you." His mother sound casual.

"What is it?" Pete surprised from those words.

"We are moving to Japan in ten days." His mother was happy with the news.

"Japan?" his heart skipped a beat and hasten. "Really we are?"

_Japan, funny how it rings in my mind. I can't understand this. By just the mere word of it just like a magnet drawing me near there. How about Rikka? How can I break it to her?__ Should I tell her?_

Resting on his bed, reliving the stunts that he just did. Flying high in the sky with the song Free Jazz playing loudly in his CD player. The adrenaline that flows in his blood was really high. The exhilarating joy in his heart. At last I flew again.

_At last I flew again… _Not knowing he fell fast asleep.

Flying high in the sky enjoying the cold breeze brushing his skin. He looked his left he saw Rikka happily skating flying like an angel on skates. She started to fade.

"Rikka? Rikka?!" Pete yelled after her. He flew back.

But a blazing light appeared before her an angel in white greeted him. "Pete.. Pete.. "

_It's that girl again._ His heart skipped pounding hard.

Just the two of them high in the sky flying.

"Come with me."

"Man that was a great sleep." Pete woke up in a rainy day.

"It's pouring hard outside. I need to tell Rikka about Japan." Pete decided, and grabbed the phone in the kitchen.

"Rikka, it's me Pete."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can we meet up later? At the hanger?"

"Pete I wished I could but I got training. So lets meet up in the rink."

"Yea sure. Later then."

"Okay."

In the rink…

_She never changed. She is still like an angel on ice out there. Does my feelings for her count the way hers for me? It is hard for me to do this but I must do this._

After her training, Rikka sat beside Pete in one of the benches.

Pete trying to break it to her slowly. "You were great out there."

"Thanks" Rikka's cheek was red you can never tell if she was blushing for from the heat?

"I would really miss that if I'm gone." Trying to sound as if he was making it to a joke.

Rikka sounded nervous and confronted him. "What do you mean? Pete are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." Pete clearing his throat. "I am moving away. I'm going to Japan to live with my dad and my mom is coming."

Rikka tears starts to form in her eyes. "You're saying as if you are never coming back at all. You will return, are you?"

"I don't know, Rikka." Pete trying as hard not to hurt Rikka.

Rikka couldn't looked at him anymore. "When are you living?"

"In ten days." Pete sounded sad.

"I guess this is it then." Rikka wanted to cry but stopped her tears. She hugged him tight and he hugged her back. "Let's continue be friends. We'll see each other again someday."

"Yea, we will." Pete said. He left and Rikka stayed behind. Tears started to fall.

Pete felt really bad to hurt Rikka like that. What can he do? He couldn't think of a thing.

Ten days has passed and it's time to live Canada. Rikka bid good bye to Pete and his mom and wished them a safe trip. Rikka continued on her training for the International Skating Competition which is only months away. Everytime she remembered Pete. She does more training. Doing it non stop. Perfecting her stunts and routine.

Pete arrived in Japan with her mother and met with his father outside the airport. He transferred into a new school which is near his home. Wandering around the city checking the sites once more and a new beginning starts, meeting new people and learning new stuffs, and making new friends. Once more he is back in Japan but for how long?

_Tobe continued..._

* * *

What's next? 

What are install for Pete in Japan? Who will he meet? No news from Tazusa huh? But wait who is she with? Hey… what gives? An invitation? Coach!! Where are we going? The Beach? Hey Kazuya… Who is that? Coming up… _Moving On_

_Pls. Read... _

If you are interested in solving mysteries and thrills check this out find out who the killer is in Detective School Q. I know you would enjoy this adventure with Class Q Entitled DDS the Battle Continues. Another horror that I hope that it would satisfy your fear together with the group in Ghost Stories with the title Legend of Demon Lord..Guys Give me some reviews and tips to improve the following chapters in this mentioned stories. Thanks!!!

* * *

**End notes**Hey, there! A lot questions now. And I have trouble sorting it out now. I wonder how I could let Nitta and Kyoko live now? Please… ADVISE!!!!!!!! Drained from school. Can't think straight and I got training. Hope you enjoy this chapter and knowing who Rikka is now. Hope to hear from you, too. So don't forget to review… thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6 Moving On

**Author's notes:** Well now here we go. Here is one unexpected twist for you. I just thought it would made things a well yummy... just kidding.. Just having a great day after knowing I passed my exams.. The torture is over and the hell has left my side. hehehe. Sorry to keep Tazusa away for so long I know you guys missed her a lot, and kinda gave Pete and Rikka a whole chapter. As you know from the last chapter Pete returned to Japan. So hope you are happy with the flow of the story. So let's begin. Please take note that the event has not yet been decided where.

* * *

Chapter 6: MOVING ON... 

It has been a few months now since Pete disappeared. Coach and Hitomi already got married. Yoko still updates herself in the skating world. Mika is still the best friend of Tazusa and does her costumes for her performance during competitions. As for Tazusa Sakurano, she still skates and hope to represent Japan in the International Skating Competition. Nothing much has changed, she is still a rival with Kyoko. Tazusa already accepted the fact that Pete is really gone and looks forward during her short program that lately she was moving the audience according to her aura. She and Kyoko are head to head for the goal to be the representatives for the Japan team. Both of them really got the crowd going with their performance.

During a short program, Kyoko was the first and gave a wonderful performance she did things perfectly and always played on the safe side. Making sure that her performance was just alright. After two skaters, Tazusa was up next, she got stayed at the side of the rink with her earphones on and her coach beside her. Mika and Yoko are up in the audience together with Kazuya cheering loudly for her. Tazusa skated on the middle of the ring showing her confidence, strength and beauty. She started to skate a long to the song of Every Heart. Nailing each jumps and routines perfectly as if she was top of the world. Cross-overs matching them with fancy footstep with a double lutz next to a triple. Recovering nice which each routine. She timed her moves with the song.

"Tazu-nee, you were awesome." Yoko greeted her as the program ended and down by the rink. Followed by Kazuya and Mika right behind her. "You did a great job." Cheering and clapping his hands as if the performance has just ended. Praises came from left to right. Tazusa was proud of the outcome and thanked them."

"Kazuya, Nitta was here awhile go" Tazusa told Kazuya.

"Yea, I know. But he has some other business to take care of." Kazuya replied.

"Yea, he does doesn't he." Tazusa said

"Let's go to the mall, my treat." Kazuya togging Tazusa to side.

"You two go have fun." The coach said to her.

"Sure, you bet." Tazusa said happily.

Tazusa met Kazuya Kijo during the coach's wedding. He has brown hair, with a well-built body. He seems to be like Tazusa's age. Nitta is stayed too long in the business and he introduced them since he is his younger cousin who is from Okinawa and had just recently transferred to this city with his family. He is really in with journalism so he hangs around with Nitta a lot.

In the mall… They went to a coffee shop and stayed there for a drink.

"You are working really hard." Kazuya said to her proudly

"Yes, I am." Tazusa said joking. "I have my goal and I am the ten billion dollar beauty aren't I? I should have something to show to the people who I am!"

"Yea, you sure." Kazuya was smiled with warmth. _Surely you already have caught my heart Tazusa. How I wish I can tell you how I feel. It's really hard you are so near to me, yet I feel that you are so far. It is really hard to tell you all this. Fear of being rejected by you._

Tazusa deep in her thought. _Kazuya do you feel the same way that I do? Is this even right what I feel about him if I only saw Pete in him?_

After they finished their lattes, they watched a romantic comedy movie, and then went window shopping. Tabloids followed them like annoying flies. Every time they saw one they would duck.

"It's more tiring to hide from them than hanging out in the mall you know?" Tazusa told Kazuya but he only laughed.

Sitting in an Italian Restaurant. They had different conversation, and laughter really rained their way. They really enjoyed each other's company. Laughing at each others jokes, and mistakes. Just like lovers they are both really sweet. He served as her strength, encouraging and advising her when she really needed. He also told her what his days are like.

"You know there was a new student in our school a few days back." Kazuya started a conversation.

"Really? What is he like?" Tazusa trying to sound interested.

"He was recently transferred here from Canada, and he is new in town." Kazuya started.

"Canada, hey?"

"Yes. He is really nuts about planes, too. He really can't stop talking about them…." Kazuya went on just like a field journalist.

_A Canadian who is nuts about planes. Sounds familiar._ She was starting to remember back those one hundred days with Pete once more. She was glowing with joy. Her fantasy was cut short when Kazuya asked her. "Hey! How about this you, me, him and Mika go to the beach? Or how about bring the whole lot?"

"The beach?" Tazusa refocusing again. "Yea, that will be great."

After a lot of persuasions to the coach, and Mika, they all agreed to go to the beach. Kazuya didn't have any trouble in asking the Canadian student to go along. He asked Nitta but needs a lot of persuasion, but gave up and agreed.

"Need a date?" Kazuya teased Nitta

Nitta turning bright red in a matter of seconds. "Funny paper boy!" He yelled his heart out with a lot of steam coming out his ears

_To be continued..._

* * *

What's next? 

Maybe she will agree to come along or Nitta will chicken out? Would Nitta have the spine to asked Kyoko now? Or will he just whimp out?

Find out… Next… _The Invitation_

* * *

**Who's who?**

**Name:** Kazuya Kijo

**Age:** 16 yrs. old

**Sex:** Male

**Nationality:** Japanese

**Hobby:** news and journalism

**Loves:** Tazusa, people and crowd

**Dreams**: to be a journalist just like Nitta

**Relationship to the main character:** Tazusa's admirer and wished to be her boyfriend. Will they both end up? But Tazusa see Pete in him... awwww...

**About the character: **Determined, strong-minded, soft-spoken, people person, agile, versatile and very active. He makes Tazusa smile a whole lot

* * *

End notes: hmmm… short isn't it… sorry guys… It's been a busy day.. but I hope to hear from you… thanks. Sorry the next chapter will be about Nitta and Kyoko. I am just giving Pete, Tazusa, and Kazuya a juicy plot for them so keep on reading!!! Peace!!! Damn!!!! Sorry to inform you that the next might come out after a few weeks??? just kidding days... maybe... got training... Wish me luck  



	7. Chapter 7 The Invitation

**Author's note:** Well, guys here is a tribute to Nitta and Kyoko. Hope you enjoy this! And thanks again. Love you guys! While Pete, Tazusa, Kazuya, and Rikka sits back and relax a bit. Let the two lovebirds bring in the show. Lovebirds?? Am I right? Find out!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: THE INVITATION

"Nitta!" Kazuya called him.

"You don't need to yell you know?" Nitta irritated.

"Sorry, I am just so excited." Kazuya with twinkle in his eye.

Nitta wondering what was happening to his young cousin.

"Check this. Tazusa and I are planning to go to the beach. Tazusa asked her coach and Mika and they agreed to come now. As for me, Of course, I want you to come along and bring who you like. I have already asked a friend and he agreed." Kazuya said excitedly.

"Beach you say?" Nitta smugging resist to reject his offer. But he said "Sorry, I can't. I'm busy."

"Come on now cuz, you have to go with us."

After their heated argument, Nitta gave in.

"Just a suggestion cuz, you can invite Kyoko, you know?" Kazuya teased Nitta

"What?" shocked and turned red. he screamed, "Get out!!"

Kazuya left immediately with a bright smug on his face. "Don't forget it's this weekend." He knows that Nitta is really tongue-tied when it comes to Kyoko. Planning endlessly, and practicing routinely on how he could asked her to go with him to the beach. Doing things in front of the mirror. _People might think I'm an idiot for doing so. _

He wasted one day away just on thinking and stirring in the needed guts he really need. Gulping hard by just thinking about it. _Will I survive this day? Well here goes nothing._

Just by the thought of Kyoko weakened him a lot and needs a lot of strength to recover once more. _Stop wasting time._

Meanwhile….

Kyoko was in the ice rink doing her routines. Endless gliding, footwork and jumps. Nitta went to a bench and stayed there until she is finish acting so casual and professional taking pictures of Kyoko. Everybody thought that he was just doing an article for Kyoko for a newspaper. They didn't mind him without knowing his true intentions at all. Mesmerized by her beauty he dreamt of her that they were together having fun under the sun by the sea. He was really swept by it. He did not notice that her training had ended. And she was heading for the locker room.

Nitta lost sight of Kyoko and scanned for her in the arena, but couldn't find her at all. He waited near the entrance of the girl's locker. Hoping that soon, she will come out.

Inside the locker room, Kyoko was busy packing her gear away stowing her belonging inside her sports bag. She noticed a white envelop, just like the size of an invitation card, sticking out in one of its pocket As soon as she finish packing her stuff, she seized the enveloped gently and walked out of the room.

Nitta who was waiting for her outside suddenly stood straight and caught her attention. "Kyoko…" he panicked and hesitated.. Longing for the right words to come up. He looked at her, scanned her entire body from head to toe. Then he noticed. A_ white envelop it was a beautiful envelop just like a person would give to his sweetheart. _"Yes? What is it Nitta-san?" Kyoko dumfounded by Nitta's gesture.

Nitta immediately fixed his posture and grabbed his small notebook and a pen. Reminding him that what he saw made him fight in desperation. Then he immediately said. "Sorry to bother you, Miss Shitoh, but could you give me some comments on the upcoming International Skating Competition? And to be the top contender to be one of Japan's representatives?" Relief by the words that came out but disappointment rushed in him.

Kyoko who sudden realized what was asked. "I have nothing to say about the competition since the committee is still looking for the representatives to be. Just train harder and be the best is what can do to assure a place as a representative. Showing my prowess as a skater, and in the end I would achieve my goal."

Nitta trying one more time. Before he could open his mouth, Kyoko cut him off, "look I'm tired and I want to go home now and rest."

He definitely failed. Sorry and thank you was all he could say afterwards. Just watching her go and disappear by the corner. Disappointed as he really was. He went back to his motorcycle and headed home.

_Nitta-san was acting weird lately. I wonder what he was trying to get now? _Kyoko thought about this on her way home. Remembering that she was holding the white envelop. She opened it, she saw a light yellow card in it with two bears hugging in front of the card. Inside she reads:

_ Kyoko,_

_ Will you go out to the beach with me for the weekend?_

_ Nitta_

Then Kyoko decided to head back to the arena but she was too late. Nitta was long gone by the time she reached there.

Nitta disappointed sat on the couch in the living room. Kazuya who dropped by.

"Nitta, so how was it?"

"How was what?"

"You know, what I mean? Did you asked her out yet?"

"Oh, that." Nitta sighed.

"Sounds like you're stuck in the middle for some reason." Kazuya telling him jokingly.

"huh-what?"

"Oh well. How about this? Heads up?" throwing the cordless phone to Nitta

"What the….?" Nitta confused

"It's ringing isn't it?" Kazuya smiled

"Yea? Who is this?" Nitta asked looking astound at Kazuya

"Just hold on… and you'll find out." Kazuya starts to tease him.

On the phone…

"Hello?" a woman's voice came.

"Hello?" Nitta shocked with the voice, it sounded familiar. _Couldn't it be? _

"Kyoko?" he spoked softly. "This is Nitta."

"Yes this is Kyoko." Shocked upon hearing his name.

"uhmmmm…" Nitta stuttering once more.

But suddenly Kyoko spoke, "I love to go with you to the beach."

Then he found his words caught in the middle of hers. "….. come…. to…. beach…" Shocked with relief, "Okey!!! Pick you up then."

"Sure," She replied

"B-Bbb-Bye" He stuttered.

"Bye" then she hanged the phone.

Hanging the phone feeling a gush of relief. But a sudden question came to him. How did she know? He haven't asked her yet. Looking at Kazuya who was smiling at him. He found relief once more.

"I best be going now." Kazuya offered first.

"Yea, you better go, and thanks." Nitta said

"What do you mean?" Kazuya smile and left.

* * *

What's next? 

Kyoko agreed to go with me to the beach!!! Wooo… Am I ever excited!!! Anyway this is my chance to spend time with her. I would get to know her feelings and him I can tell her mine. By the way Kazuya is togging some friends alone. Well hope that can give me time to be alone with Kyoko best be early then huh? Wow, Tazusa, looking great.. Are you two going out? Do you know each other? Next… _Day at the Beach_

* * *

**End note:** I better end this here for the meantime to add a juicier plot for the upcoming chapters hope you would keep on updating yourself with my story and to continue in sending in those review. Thanks again and catch ya next time. hope you can also update yourself in DDS the Battle Continues under Detective School Q and Legend of Demon Lord under Ghost Stories... Pls Review... thanks 


	8. Chapter 8 Day at the Beach

**Author's notes:**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter especially on Nitta as being a goof ball. Without Kazuya as his cupid what would he do without him? By the way here is the chapter that you guys waited for. Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8: DAY AT THE BEACH 

It was a sunny day. It was a fine day to go to the beach. The group meet up by the courtyard in the coach's house.

"Is everybody here?" the coach asked them.

"Hold up, my friend hasn't arrived yet." Kazuya yelled. "Nitta and Kyoko would meet up with us by the beach as well."

A few minutes more. Kazuya's friend arrived. He was about same height as Kazuya, he got sandy blond hair, fair, well-built body. He was wearing blue long sleeves shirt and white baggy pants. He was carrying a backpack. "Hello everybody!!" he sounded cheery. "Sorry I'm late." In the crowd he saw Tazusa,_ it's her. The girl from my dreams. Is this real? She's cute in person, with those mini- shorts and tank top on._

Tazusa thought. _His voice sounds so familiar like I heard in somewhere before._

Coach really sounded annoyed. "You're late!!! Did you got lost?"

"Well kinda, you could say that." The boy said trying to pocket his laugh. Hehehe and sweat dripping out. _To be honest this place is really familiar to me. The path that I had taken getting, and now that girl is here._

"Or Kazuya doesn't know how to draw a map?" the coach blankly added.

"Sorry, where are my manners." Kazuya interrupted. "This is my friend. Pete Pumps he came from Cana…." As Kazuya started to introduce him to the people in front him.

That name strike Tazusa hard. _Pete? Pete Pumps? Is it real? Is it really him? He returned? His back… _Better yet_.. he is alive! _Tears started to form in Tazusa's eyes Kazuya reached her "…and this is Tazusa Sakurano"

Both hearts pounding hard, their eyes met for the first time. She was blushing, and he was burning red. It seems that their world collided one more time for the second chance. It feels like nobody was around them. Just the two of them and nothing mattered. _Pete Pumps…Tazusa Sakurano… _Their surroundings changed and it seems that they didn't care.

"Hey you two come on. The beach would not wait for us!" somebody shouted from the car.

Both of them remembered where they were, and both are still red. Facing the opposite direction and headed towards the car. It was a long ride to the beach. Kazuya noticed Pete and Tazusa's stared awhile back. He was starting to get jealous but he just let the thought passed. _They just met. It's not possible. I talked about him with Tazusa and she is not interested in him or listening about him. Her mind always seemed to wander when we talked about this guy. Maybe just to play safe…. Tazusa is mine, and I couldn't lose her to anyone. _Looking at Tazusa and Pete. On the second thought he can't. He was a cautious man, and he was his friend.

Meanwhile at the beach, Nitta and Kyoko have arrived early.

"They are not yet here, are they?" Kyoko asked

"It seems that way they must be running late." Nitta answered. "let's not waste time standing here lets have fun now." As he faced her, Kyoko blushed and faced away. Nitta noticed this hint of color on her and he was also blushing.

Kyoko trying to wave the color off her face. Nitta just kept on smiling at her. Kyoko went to one of the cottages and stayed there while Nitta unloaded the things from the rented car.

Kyoko couldn't take her eyes off him. _Strange what is this feelings that I am having. My heart leaps when I see him. To be honest I was disappointed when he went to the arena to the other day. I wanted to hear from him those words of invites than receiving the card from him. Then finding out what he really wanted. I was surprised from his call the other night as well. Maybe now this is the time._

Nitta walked towards her. "You are deep in your thoughts Kyoko. Is something the matter?" with concerns in his voice.

Blushing red she couldn't she him eye to eye. "No, there is none." She could feel his eye glaring at her. She was using red two-piece suit with fish net covering over her body. Then accidentally, their eyes met for the first time. Their surrounding melted away as if they are alone in the universe. The sea gave them the song that they need to materialize the romance flaring in their hearts. No one will stop them now just the two of them and no others. Made for each other like heaven sent.

"Kyoko?" Nitta caressing her back

"yes?" Kyoko answered

"I-i-I l- lala-la-love you… I love you so much… Even for the first time I laid my eyes on you." Trying to find the right words that he yearns to express. "The first time you skated you took my heart with you out in the ice. It is the first time I looked at you and say I want you to be with me…." As tears started to form on Kyoko's eyes, dumbstruck with the words she heard. Tears of joy starts to flow. "Am I the only one for you?" She answered.

He whispered in this ear the sweetest "yes."

"I love you, too...Nitta" Kyoko happily replied.

Touching his lips with hers tasted with delight. They search each others eyes for answers and found each other. It is the world they seek in themselves and found the best of both in their own worlds.

_Search my soul__, search my heart_

_I am here, and will always be here_

_Waiting for your sweet answer_

_To hold you near in my heart._

---Nitta & Kyoko

_to be continued…._

* * *

What's next?

Oh man, that happened when we were not yet there? Hmm… Hey.. What the??? be honest with me… are you a backstabbing weasel?!?!?!?!?! What's going? Next… Season in the Sun

* * *

**End notes:** Sorry it is not what you completely expect from this chapter. Hey but at last they got to see each other in the flesh! I just want to conclude… actually partial conclusion on the Nitta and Kyoko thing. So there.. tune in the next chapter… keep on reviewing guys. Chilling!! 


	9. Chapter 9 Season in the Sun

**Author's note**: Hi there guys… Hmmm… well I cut the last chapter short on Kazuya, Pete and Tazusa well probably Mika will also have a scene… hmmm.. Intriguing, isn't it? I hope you have enjoyed reading on Nitta and Kyoko. And now here it is guys… fresh from the press… read on!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9: ****Season in the Sun**

On the way to the beach, the drive was silent. Tazusa daydreamt again the last scene she and Pete was having their last flight on the frozen lake. _Everything was perfect. I wonder if he heard me when I told him that I love him. The last dance with him was like flying on the clouds. I wonder if ever I could still reach the sky again to reach him. I don't have any interest on this guy though he sounds like him, his has same name, but is it really him? Maybe I want just to force myself thinking that this is him and the Pete that I once knew is gone forever. Why this??? His sudden appearance made me jump. Things don't add up. I know his up there and he won't be here!!!_

Kazuya noticed that Tazusa was daydreaming again, he should remind himself what is she thinking about when se goes off like that. Anyway Pete and Mika would do well. I wonder if I'm good at it. Seeing Mika earlier it seems that she was shy towards Pete. I just have the feeling and maybe what I would do would not bother my thoughts anymore.

Pete was staring at Tazusa all the way to the beach. _This girl… I mean Tazusa I have seen her before right? I mean… I was asleep for a long time though. Am I still awake now or asleep again, just seeing her once more… reminds me of the long sleep I had. The snow started to fall that night, and the kiss was so real even for a second. I wonder if I kissed her. She couldn't see me, and I can. Funny… How dreams work. _Then he caught Mika's eyes staring at him.

Breaking the silence in the car. Pete said "Mika right?"

"Yes." Mika blushed.

"So what do you do during your free time?" Pete asked

"I design clothes for a hobby especially for Tazusa." Mika shyly said.

"Wow, awesome. Maybe I can have a peek at it some other time." Pete said

"Okay." Mika said.

_Well, I guess I will have no troubles at all._ Feeling with ease, Kazuya now certain he has no problem at all. "Earth to Tazusa, your way out of your head now." _Maybe I will have the confidence now to tell her. I will just wait for the right time._

"Huh?" Tazusa awaken from her daydreaming.

"Can't wait to reach that sand and sun, are you? How about lets go somewhere private later?" Kazuya told her.

"Oh… yea." Tazusa said.

"Alright… we're here!" The coach said.

"Yaye!" A chorus of screams came from the back. Everyone excitedly exited the car and headed towards the cottage where Nitta and Kyoko waited for them. The group saw Nitta and Kyoko on a beach towel lying together.

"Wow… what happened?" Kazuya said.

"What?" Nitta shocked and blushed. "What took you guys?" Nitta said.

"You know it's no secret. You're really red!" Tazusa said.

"Sorry it took us this long. We had a hold up back there." Kazuya said.

"Well it was a good thing then that you arrived soon." Kyoko said.

They arrived together and headed down the water and enjoyed the day. They ate and swim just being careless just like kids. Nobody is stopping them. Coach and Hitome were on sand getting tanned, Nitta and Kyoko went of to some store eating ice cream and watermelon. Yoko was with Mika and Pete on the sand looking at Kazuya and Tazusa on the water.

"They are looking good together." Mika said.

Yoko agreeing with her, but for Pete it's the other side.

_What am I feeling? I must be nuts, I just met her and now I feel that I am mad, angry, jealous for that matter. I don't know why it is this way. I just knew her this morning and now looking at the two of them happy. I feel like I just want to step on Kazuya. Maybe I miss home, or I missed Rikka that's why. She reminds me of her. But am I really sure I missed Rikka. I am sure of that. But this is new to me. I never felt this way the first time saw her. I feel like I have been with her somewhere. Strange…_Pete thought. _I mist be happy for my friend._

"Hey, Pete!" Yoko screamed at him

"What?" Pete shocked. "Yeah" _yea right! Hmp… Why this sudden mood. Just like a jealous lover? A jealous lover then._

"Hey Tazusa lets head back on the beach with them." Kazuya offered

"Okey. It seems that they were just staring at us.' Tazusa said

They headed towards them. Pete saw her coming towards them. His heart started to pound faster under his chest. _Why?_

"Hey guys! The water was great. You will get sunburn after awhile staying here like that." Tazusa said.

"Don't worry sis. We placed a lot of sunblock, and we got more." Yoko answered.

"So what are you guys been so busy buzzing here?" Kazuya said

"Nothing much." Mika replied.

"Did Pete start talking about planes and flying again?" Kazuya teased

"No he didn't" Mika said interestingly. "Pete you didn't mention any of it."

"No, I didn't want to bore you with planes." Pete said plainly

"Well, you better tell them Pete." Kazuya said noticing that Tazusa found some sudden interest on it.

"Yea, tell us Pete." Tazusa said.

_She's hear and she wants to listen. _Pete thought.

_Funny how she reacted._ Her expression running on Kazuya's mind.

Pete started talking nonstop about the stunts and tricks he could pulled. And all of them were so amazed. Even Tazusa really got excited upon hearing the stuff Pete can pull on his plane.

"Can you let me join you sometime?" Tazusa said.

"Yea, sure. I would be honored milady for your request." Pete said.

_Those words…_

"Lunch is ready" coach yelled at them.

"Raise you guys there. I'm starved!" Yoko said happily

Yoko, Mika and Pete headed first. Tazusa was about to follow and Kazuya pulled her back.

"What's wrong Kazuya?" Tazusa asked.

He hesitated and said. "Let's go together." grabbing her hands with his.

Tazusa's heart rushed and pummeled. "Okey" and they both headed back.

"Wow there is a lot of food here!" Pete said excitedly looking at the closed lunch boxes.

"Of course the girls made them knowing the people who are coming." Coach said

"Tazusa's cooking!!!" Kazuya said. "I'm so excited."

"Okay guys! Dig in!!" Coach started.

Pete opened his lunch box and saw TOMATOES!!! _Oh no, these guys loved tomatoes so much! What would I do?_

Tazusa noticed that Pete was not enjoying himself. And she didn't see him touch any of the tomatoes in his box. _Tomatoes.. Yup Pete hated them and I used them to torture him. Funny how many similiraties they have._

"Hey, what's with the tomatoes? Kazuya asked Pete

Laughing and sweating a lot, "well tomatoes… aaaa… can't find his words" Placed some in his mouth and almost passed out.

"You okay?" Mika asked

"Yea." Pete said. _I hate tomatoes!!!!!! Yak!!!! I felt I was choked!!!_

"You seemed really blue though. Literally…. blue" Tazusa said. _Pete?_

He just laughed it out.

"Well food is getting cold." Coach said. "Eat up everyone."

_Lunch was finished. __I felt like I had indigestion. I thought I as going to die._ Pete said to himself.

"Tazusa", Kazuya said "Do you mind taking a stroll with me?"

"Yea, sure!" Tazusa said.

"I'm coming along." Pete said excitedly. _I won't let you have her to yourself._

"Mika, Wanna join us?" Tazusa said.

"Of course." Mika said. "This is my chance to get to know Pete.

The walked down the beach was silent. Kazuya with Tazusa and Pete with Mika. side by side. There were a few meters apart though.

Mika was blushing walking by the side of Pete, and noticed that Pete was not in the mood. He kept staring ahead. She didn't mind.

"Mika?" Pete breaking the silent

"Yes?' Mika responded

"Can you tell me about Kazuya and Tazusa?" Pete asked not minding Mika.

"Oh.." Mika sadly said. _He asked about Tazusa, I may have no chance with her with Pete. But what the heck. I'm here, am I not? I would just like to take this opportunity to get to know him better._ "Well, Kazuya and Tazusa are dating something like that but nothing special between the two. They seemed to go out pretty much for the last couple of months after the coach's wedding. Hanging out in malls, and going to movies stuff like that. It's better this way. Tazusa was depressed after the Olympics and after meeting Kazuya well… she is smiling again. But I always catch her daydreaming and all. But not that happy."

"It's not them but seems to be like." Pete said. "You know I love this girl even in my dreams she is an angel. I love to fly with her sometimes. Up high in the sky with no one to bother us just me and her and nothing more. Nobody to bother us."

Mika blushed. "Really?" U_p high in the sky…_ "A girl from your dreams?"

Pete said. "Yea. A girl from my dreams. Funny how it sounds and all. But nothing much. I shouldn't babble those. Sorry."

Mika astound. _Sorry??_ "What for?"

Pete said, "never mind." and laughed.

They trailed behind Tazusa and Kazuya, walking in silent again looking at them Pete was green with envy looking that the two smiling and happy holding hands.

Tazusa and Kazusa talking and laughing about the lunch they had. Letting them pass all the news they had. Just like other times.

"Kazuya, who is this Pete Pumps?" Tazusa said.

"I told you about him already a long time. You must not have heard me at all." Kazuya said, "You must be busy daydreaming when I told you."

"Really? I can't remember a thing." Tazusa puzzled. "Oh yeah. Silly me… I forgot" _To be honest I can't remember_

"Speaking of daydreaming. What do you daydream all the time?" Kazuya asked curiously

"I have no comment on that you snoopy reporter." Tazusa replied jokingly and said "that would be my little secret."

"Oh, really? So you wouldn't tell me anything?" Kazuya said with confident. "You know us reporters would dig a really deep hole just to get those answers we are looking for." With a threat in his voice and smirk on his face.

"Oh really, as if you could get anything on that since nothing can come out from me." Tazusa said hotly and laughed about it.

Time sure runs fast if you are having fun they haven't notice but they reach a small wooden dock. Pete and Mika is far back. Tazusa and Kazuya stood on the platform and the bright red sunset in their view. With a lot of excitement in their blood.

"What a beautiful sight!" Tazusa said. "It's breathe taking." Facing the sunset.

_This is my time. _Kazuya staring at her "It's more breathe taking from my view."

"Really?" Tazusa said facing Kazuya now.

The red light from the sun gave a more ecstatic sight for the both of them. Looking at each others eyes finding the person inside the window.

"Tazusa." Kazuya said.

"What is it?" Tazusa said blushing in his eyes.

"It's hard for me to tell you this. For a long time now I have so near to you but I have no guts even to bend on my knees to tell you one thing…" Kazuya said, his heart raising as if he was running away from death.

"Yes?" Tazusa said looking at his eyes.

_This is my time… Just the two of us on top of the world_. Kazuya said. "For a long time, I felt that I was just a friend to you and nothing more. But now I can't contain these feelings any much longer. I have been here by your side and I felt that I am a million miles away. I hope in this perfect moment the gap between us will be gone." Looking more deeply into her eyes as if trying to get to her soul, and faces the see. "Tazusa Sakurano… I love you!" He shouted out loud hoping the world heard him. _I said it at last. _All of his energy seemed to have absorbed from him and took a lot of strength to faced Tazusa again, looking into her eyes as tears started to fall from them. He wiped her tears with his palm gently touching her skin. Then a deep kiss followed. Both hearts are raising both hearts can be felt by the other pounding hard. It seemed that it was really long.

_Is it really true? Can I love him now? Can I give him my heart? Pete… Pete… Pete… I don't want to forget you… I can't forget you!!! _More tears followed…

"Don't cry now" Kazuya said. "Please smile."

Tazusa smiled at him and not said a word for a while and headed back to the rented cottage. Leaving Kazuya alone on the dock giving him time to think.

* * *

**What's Next?**

Kazuya opened up, I'm shocked and all but what gives? Hey Pete why are you over there? Do you want to come with me? Coming up…_ Dancing Under the Moon_

* * *

**End notes:** Funny how seasons can describe our emotions. I was fine writing this, and I kinda have a headache doing so in the end. Mixed emotions and all…. It's hard to really get them into character. Hope you enjoy the raising plots here. Too bad Pete wasn't on that pier in place of Kazuya. But that would be the end. Well more plots to come and more aches??? Maybe??? Just kidding. Review pls. Thanks...

P.S.

I will be posting this story once a week due to time constraints... Pls... review and keep updating yourself... I need advise on whether gicing Mika and Pete a scene or not??? Pls. advice!!


	10. Chapter 10 Dancing Under the Moon

**Author's notes:** What a mess I made on the last chapter. Hey guys… here is a continuation from the last chapter. They are still in the beach and haven't head home yet. Hope you enjoyed the mess I made previously and hope that I tickled your heart with that and hope to warm more of it here. Thanks and enjoy... Sorry it took this lon g for me to post this... I was really busy and really tired... huhuhu... So guys pls... review if you want to know how this would end up... I need your advice...so pls... advice!!!! and Review!!!!

* * *

Chapter 10: Dancing Under the Moon

Tazusa walked back to the rented cottage alone. There was some light left. _Tazusa Sakurano… I love you!!! _These words keep buzzing in her mind on the way back. _Pete… what would I do? Where are you? Pete… I need your help…_Saying those words looking up on the skies. Hoping to find a sign, or an answer just to appear out of nowhere. But most of all hoping Pete would drop out from the sky again. _Strange this Pete here with us has similar attitude the Pete I knew. But that is impossible to be really him. I mean there would be more than a billion people around the world and in that billion people there would be a thousand like him, not really him but just be like him. _

She entered the cottage and found Coach, Hitome, Kyoko and Nitta playing cards on the table. Mika and Yoko are in the kitchen preparing dinner and Pete in a chair sulking.

"Why the sad face Pete?" Tazusa said happily.

"Huh?" Pete said. The voice of Kazuya in his head repeating _Tazusa Sakurano… I love you!!! I was near the docks they didn't see me. I was just in their shadows by the distant. Those words, that kiss. I have no right to be jealous. Do I? Do I have any rights at all? I met Tazusa only this morning. Why the sudden jealousy? They have been going out for a couple of months now. They were together. The last thing I want is to be with her right now. I don't understand it… any of it!!! _It took a while before he answered. "It's nothing."

"Did you have fun with Mika today?" Tazusa added feeling odd asking this

_With Mika… _Oh, yeah. "Yes. But we headed back early. Sorry if you can't find us anymore from your back." Pete said calmly.

_I need to go for a walk. Maybe he will join me. _"Pete… Do you mind if you would join me for a walk down the beach?" Tazusa offered her hands with a smile on her face. The same smile he remembered in his dreams he thought

"Yeah, sure." Pete said plainly.

They said to the coach and headed off to different direction away from the docks. There was less light now and it's getting darker. Only the stars and the full moon guide their path. Along the sandy path they took and no one in sight. The night breeze was cool and chilly. Feeling the cold wind herself she shivered. Pete watched her and removed his windbreaker and placed it over her shoulders. She thanked him. The walk was very silent and Pete said. "You know the night is beautiful tonight."

"Yes, it is" Tazusa said. "I used to take walks like this back then. Until…" She stopped.

"Until what?" Pete added curiously.

"Nothing." Tazusa keeping her thoughts to herself.

Then there was silent again.

"You know you remind me someone I once knew." Tazusa started.

"Really? Do I?" Pete said plainly, the scene from the dock clear on his mind.

"Yes, you do? The two of you do particularly. Even weirder you guys have the same name." Tazusa reminiscing about the one hundred days with the ghost Pete.

"Funny coincidence. Huh?" Pete said. "Do we really have the same name? So his name is also Pete Pumps."

"Yes, and it was the best days of my life to be with him." Tazusa added recalling them one by one in her mind.

"Best days?" He asked. B_est days… a dream maybe but now it. This is real and not just my imagination. _

"Yes, best day. It sounds weird even though I never have seen him, but I know he was there. Strange… but…" She hesitated. _Maybe he would think that I'm a nut job._

"Strange, but what??" Pete sounded more interested.

"Never mind…" Tazusa snapped. "You would just think that it is really odd."

"Odd… I don't think so." Pete assured her.

"You don't know anything about it. How can you say it is not?" Tazusa annoyed.

"Well, if you would tell me about it. I will surely tell you that it is not odd, but interesting." Pete said jokingly. "Come on cheer up. You looked like that you can really have some cheering. Come with me."

Pete grabbed her hands and run. They went on an open skating rink and they rented two pairs of skates.

"What will I do will this roller skates? I don't know how to use them." Tazusa said.

"It will be a breeze for you. You are good at ice skating this will be alittle different but similar in some ways. Just hold on to my hand if you are scared." Pete offered to her with a smile.

"Do you think I need your help?" She said proudly. "I'm an ice skating champion this will be a cinch." Tazusa said confidently.

She stood up from the bench and started to slip. Pete caught her by the nick of time when she was about to reach the ground. Looking at each others eyes, both of them blushed

"Piece of cake, right?" Pete said

Tazusa blushed. "Yea, piece of cake." _Humiliation!!!_

"Better hold on to me." Pete offered his hands with a smile. "And just pretend that this is the ice and instead of wheels those are blades." His heart pounding hard like his heart is going to jump out of his chest.

She reached out blushing hard. _Do I know him?_

They went on the rink and started skating hand in hand.

"For a skater you sure is stiff out here." Pete teased Tazusa.

"Yea right, I'm still getting use to this." Tazusa annoyed. _I wish I have tomatoes so I can shove it down his throat!!! _She grinned, the most devilish grin she could show.

Pete feeling the tension and enjoying himself. _Together with her at last. This is not a dream at all. I'm here with her. It's here and now. _Forgetting the scene by the docks. Only the spotlight to the two of them and the rink as their stage.

"You're really good." Tazusa said

"Thanks. And you are catching up really well." Pete said

The voice from the speaker said. "To all the skaters out there. The park is closing in five minutes please leave the premises."

They haven't noticed the time since of the fun that they were having. Just like skating on ice.

"Well we better head back. It's getting late." Tazusa said.

"Let's grab a bite. My treat." Pete offered

They had dinner in a store by the beach and left. They started walking back to the cottage where the others waited for them.

"Pete Pumps, you sure are a lot of mystery to me." Tazusa said.

"How come?" Pete hesitated "Well, you sure are the biggest mystery in my life mademoiselle." He said.

"Oh now… I am the biggest mystery to you." Tazusa said happily.

"You know…" They both said together and paused at the same time and laughed.

"You go ahead." Pete offered with a smile.

"You know I never felt this happy in my entire life. Strange that the most impossible things happens… that you would be him." Tazusa said.

"I feel the same way." Pete said holding her hand and kissed them gently, as goose bumps run through her upon the touch of his lips. Just like a prince charming and her princess in a fairy tale but much better.

They reached the cottage with smiles in their faces. Upon entering the room, no one was in the room. Kazuya came down from the stairs. Looking at the Tazusa with dismay.

"Where have you been?" Kazuya asked.

"I went out for a walk with Pete." Tazusa said

"Out this late?" Kazuya said

"Hey man, we just went out for a while and that's it." Pete came to Tazusa's aid.

"You know I was so worried about you." Kazuya said hugging Tazusa near as if she was gone for a long time.

Pete looked away stippling all the anger in him and the jealousy on that sight. He went ahead to the next room just to get away from them.

"I want to go to bed now. Good night." Tazusa said.

"Okay." Kazuya said and kissed her cheeks. As Tazusa was out of sight, he went to the next room where Pete went.

"Don't go near her ever again. I will forget what happened tonight. Just stay away from her." Kazuya said.

Pete stayed silent. Jealousy and anger tried to escape from him. Confusion ruled his mind. "I'm going to bed." He said stiffly and left. Kazuya right behind him. _What's his problem?_

That night Tazusa lay still on her bed awake. Tossing and turning thinking of her time with Pete and the strange things she felt towards him. _Funny how I didn't react towards Kazuya even he said his words. Sure they caught but it doesn't feel right at all. I can't tell him about Pete either. Pete… Pete… Pete… was running in her mind. The time she spent with him tonight seems to run through her so deep. Is he the one? The lost that I thought I lost. Strange they have the similarities. Tomatoes, planes, easy going, optimistic, kind, sweet… _Words keeps on going her head.

In the other room, Pete was also awake looking out the window in the full moon. Thinking about Tazusa and the feelings he just had when he saw them together, at the dock, and along the beach. Jealousy was driving him insane. _Why on earth… Tazusa is the girl that my heart gave in… However in Canada.. did I ever feel the same way about Rikka? I never felt like this before even with Rikka… I felt that I was in a dream when I am with Tazusa… How about Kazuya? He is my friend.. Friend? A jealous lover… perhaps that's all what I can say, what should I give up? Nothing seems right with me now. When I moved here with my mom to accompany dad. Even I recovered my memories. I am still not complete._

Morning came and two lie awake on their beds. The smell of breakfast awakened most them up and start to dress up for the day.

"Breakfast is ready!" Hitome called from down stair.

They went down together. Pete caught Tazusa's eyes and both of them blushed. Kazuya didn't notice it at all. He grabbed her hands and headed down with her to the dining area. Breakfast was silent. Tazusa sat beside Kazuya and Pete across the table. Taking the opportunity to look at each other.

Yoko whipered to her sister. "You're red!" then she smirked.

"Mind your business." Tazusa warned her.

"After breakfast we better pack up. It's time for us to leave." Coach announces.

"Pete and I will be going with Nitta." Kazuya said "Right Pete?"

"Oh… Yeah…" He answered.

"Okay. That settled things." The coach said.

Breakfast didn't take long and soon they were packing their things ready to go to home.

"Tazusa" Pete called and taking the opportunity and handed her a small letter.

"Pete? What's this?" Tazusa asked.

"You'll find out." Pete said.

Tazusa blushed and went in the car.

"Hey Pete, let's go." Kazuya called him from the other car.

Pete immediately went to the other car. Both car left at the same time. Tazusa with the letter on her hand holding it tight. And think about of Pete.

_To be continued…_

* * *

What's Next? 

A letter from Pete. Wonder what does it say? Kazuya… why are you like that? Up next… _Jealousy_

* * *

**End notes: **Hi again! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would like to hear from you. So guys please review. Thanks again. 


	11. Chapter 11 Jealousy

**Author's notes: **Thanks guys for the PM and reviews I really appreciate it and lightened my black mood. I hoped it tickled you in a lot of ways. I wonder what this story will do to you. Well you have waited for this to come out. After a few days of waiting hope I pleased you with this story. I needed a lot of cheering up… Duty is harsh and study is hard… I'm just a sad writer now. Well... I hope you enjoy this one. Especially with the dilemmas they are facing. By the way, check out the forum that I created. You post question thoughts and dilemmas there for me and different authors. Love you all.

* * *

Chapter 11: Jealousy

In the car, Tazusa was holding the letter staring at it with interest. Her heart pounds hard beneath her chest. But the stress toil her from the night she didn't slept. Little by little she fell asleep.

_Another dream_

_It was an icy pond a perfect place she once thought. The surrounding trees were filled with snow, and more snow flakes slowly falling on the ground. Looking up in the dark sky, someone hugged her from the back. He whispered softly from behind, "I have a surprise for you, do you trust me?"__ Without turning around, she just nodded and a blindfold was place over her eyes. With her heart pounding hard, he guided her, and soon they were gliding freely in the ice. She felt like she was flying without wings with him by her side. He led her to the center of the pond and he whispered again, "Are you ready?" She felt skating with him was the world to her, to unlock her heart once more. The short time that they skated seems to be forever. He slowly removed the blindfold and a bright golden light appeared before her, and a step away a staircase descending up a figure was standing on the landing and slowly taking one step at a time. "Take a step" he said and a slight push on her back. She turned around to see him but he vanished. Not knowing who he was, she took a step towards the stairs. Her heart beats harder each step see took and she continued to ascend as he descended the stairs. It feels like walking a mile down the road. The man seems to be very far but he is so near. The bright light blinds her, and it was impossible to see the man's face. She feels like the steps beneath her was gone and she was flying now. As the distance shortens…_

She opened her eyes, and saw the coach's face. She gasped horridly.

"What the…?" Coach Takashima shocked by expression of Tazusa's face. "Good you're awake now." The coach said "We arrived 5 minutes ago. Help us unload now."

"Okay!" Tazusa annoyed at coach for disrupting her dream.

She went out the car and stretched her arms up high. She was still holding the letter from Pete. She placed it on her back pocket and helped unload the stuff from the trip. Bringing things in the house and they all dropped on the sofa.

"He is cute isn't he?" Mika started

"Who?" Tazusa said.

"Pete Pumps, of course. Who else do you think?" Mika said

"Oh… him." Tazusa said. "Yea he is."

"So you and Kazuya are dating. How about let's go on a double date?" Mika offered. "I would go out with Pete."

"That sounds great." Tazusa said plainly. "Did you asked him out or did he?"

"Well not yet, but I hope so soon." Mika said, "If I bumped into him."

"Better inform me earlier" Tazusa said.

"I better go now." Mika said happily. "Thanks for the invite."

"Yea, sure." Tazusa said _Double date? It will be fun. Wouldn't it?_

Mika thanked coach Takashima and Hitome as well and left.

"I'm heading upstairs." Tazusa said.

She slowly walked upstairs to her room, thinking about the last night, the time they spent together. Even for a short time, she thought that the long lost Pete that she thought was gone was really back.

_Is it possible that he and Pete are one and he is now alive? Is he the same person? _This thought came to her.

Grabbing the letter from her back pocket and staring at it for a long time. _Should I open it? _With a trembling hands starts to unfold the letter, her heart beats faster and faster she started to feel dizzy due to the fast pace of her breathing, she started to feel light headed. She saw the letter it was short, and she starts to read.

_ Dear Tazusa,_

_ I had a great time with you in the skating rink. Hope we can do it once again. It feels strange though even the thought of it that somewhere long ago. I know you, are you just a dream or are you real? I hope that they are both. Let's get together sometime over the weekend again. Let's meet up in the ice rink where you practice, I'll bring my skates. See you soon._

_ Pete_

_Strange by the thought of him makes me__ feel different. He made me feel like this before. Is it really you Pete or just some stranger who wants to barge into my life like Kazuya who just appeared out of nowhere but here to stay or are you a ghost who just appeared and would disappear soon. Are you that kind Pete? Are you the ghost from my past? I know I moved on. Did I or didn't I? I don't know._ Tazusa with tears on her eyes. _Pete I wished you come down here from heaven even you have to possess me again. I don't like to feel like this._

In Pump's residence, Pete was in the living with his mom watching the television. His mom noticed that Pete was restless and troubled.

"Are you okay, Pete?" His mom asked

"You always know when I'm troubled don't you mom?" Pete said

"Of course, I do." His mom said, "I'm your mother."

"Yea, Thank God for that." Pete said

"So you want to share it with me?" His mom said

"Mom, I can't understand myself." Pete started and his mom patiently listened to his story. "I had a great time in the beach with Kazuya and his friends. But one of them really struck it to me. I mean… I haven't met her before. But I have I strange feeling that I do. Maybe I just missed Rikka so much but I even can't feel the same for Rikka as much I felt for her. I became jealous immediately without any reason. Mom I can't understand. I thought I got all things figured out. But suddenly I thought so…"

"Well you have grown a lot now haven't you?" His mom said. "You can find that out. About this girl you are talking about. Maybe you can bring her over."

"I'm going out for a while mom." Pete said.

Pete left and not sure where he would go. He missed flying especially these days when he is more trouble that ever. But the nearest airfield is far from here. This is not Canada to be precise. He had a walked leading to an open field. He just lies there and stares up the sky. Dreaming of the plane he was flying and the stunts he was pulling. The fine breeze that touches his face with the song matching song that plays in his head. He didn't notice that someone was sitting beside him. She was silently staring at him, hoping that he would not be disturbed. Pete saw her from his side, and it was Mika.

"Hello." He said

"Hello, sorry to be rude." She said. "Hope I was not disturbing you."

"Don't worry. You weren't" He said

"I was just passing by and saw by any chance I just came here and just came here." She said blushingly

"I had fun yesterday." Pete said as charming as he was in the episodes.

"Yea, me too." She said. "I was wondering if you want to hang out in the mall or amusement park next weekend if you're not busy."

"Oh yea sure. Next weekend?" Pete said.

"Of course, next weekend." Mika was so excited; she immediately left without saying a word due to the excitement she forgot. _What luck I was just talking about him with Tazusa and now here was the chance. I hope that the double date goes well. Can't wait to inform Tazusa about this._

_Sweet girl_Pete thought and continued to reminisce. Hoping that this would help him think clearly. The warning from Kazuya ringed in his mind. _Don't go near her ever again. I will forget what happened tonight. Just stay away from her._

_What should I__ do? Where should I go? Man this is hard. This is like poison trying to kill myself. If I let my jealousy consume me… I thought I'm wiser than this. I feel stupid just thinking about it. Kazuya is crazy about Tazusa and as for me well I guess that I am a stranger to her. Should I even start? I hate this dilemma…_

Pete gave up and went home deep in his thoughts. Still wondering on what he is going to do but one thing is for sure he won't give up. This is his chance, and this is his time. He was confident about it and sure about his goal. _I can't wait for Saturday to come I'm looking forward with sometime with Tazusa if she would appear. _

It was Saturday morning Pete woke up early and headed down the stairs in a hurry. He had a full breakfast and grab his skates and left immediately towards the rink. He was really excited to meet Tazusa again. He walked to the rink and kept on thinking how he would spend this day with her. _Sure the other night was great but that was just in a short notice and all. I wanted to tell her… not just a part but everything… about my past. I hope that this skates will trigger and this song. Will she come? I hoped the dream I had once will become a reality now._ He arrived at the rink uncertain of the day ahead. He wondered what he would do if she showed or if she bailed on him. He sat on one of the benches near the entrance and putting on his skates. He stared on his watch and it was 8:40 am, and he just sat there waiting patiently for Tazusa. He saw a man down at the rink; he can't recognize him until he turned his back. It was Coach Takashima, and Miss Mitsuhara was coming near him.

"I see that you're here but your skater has seemed to have gone AWOL." Miss Mitsuhara said aloud.

"Well, she was so busy for the past few days she would be here soon." Coach defending Tazusa.

"It seems she hasn't changed much. She just now became a slacker." Miss Mitsuhara sounding annoyed "Her stone face is returning I bet."

"Don't be like that." Coach Takashima said "She would be here soon." Trying to think of an excuse.

"I better not waste time here. I have a tight schedule today." Miss Mitsuhara said and left.

"Darned that girl if she is not falling on her butt, She is late!!!" Coach yelled trying to release some pressure since the selection is fast approaching.

It was 9 am Tazusa just woke up, half asleep she stared at the clock. She panicked when she looked at the time and hurriedly got out of the bed. It took her thirty minutes to prepare herself and left the house immediately. Half excited and half panicked wondering what surprise is installed for her. _I'm running late! Coach is going to kill me for this. I must focus now. The Selections for the International Skating Competition is fast approaching._

Tazusa arrived at the rink and immediately headed to the lockers and changed. She glided out to the ice and noticed a man sitting at the far side of the rink he looks familiar but coach's scream drew her sight away from him.

"You're late!!!" Coach said "Do you know that the selections is up next? Tazusa I don't want to pressure you but it draws near and you got a lot of training left."

"I know coach. That's why I'm here today. Aren't I? So let's go on with the training." Tazusa said.

She made 5 lapses around the rink for warm up and started to made simple jumps and footwork. Just to make sure that she is ready. She was training hard and Pete saw her each step she made. He was deeply mesmerized by her gracefulness and strength. But most important he was just captivated by Tazusa herself. _This is what it is like from here. I never thought that I can see her from here. Not just in my dreams when I was in that coma. Maybe I would have the chance just to skate with her.__She is my angel, my wings to heaven. Just looking at her I am now reminded of my chance now. _Remembering the details in his 100 days with Tazusa which he thinks before was only a dream now seemed so real. _I will make those 100 days real for her, as real as it can ever be._ Tazusa's training just ended and final instructions from the coach was given. She decided to stay behind hope to do some more training as much as she can to make up for the missed time. She skated to the far end were Pete sat.

"Hi!" Tazusa greeted him happily

"Hi… You are great out there." Pete complimented her

"Well those falls, I still need to work on those." Tazusa said grimly

"Nothing to fret about, you can manage that in the end." Pete said hotly

Her heart pounded with those thoughts of words from Pete. It reminded of him and it is a strange feeling she thought.

"Do you mind if we skated together for awhile?" He asked

"Of course, I would love to skate with you." She answered

"Wait hold on a minute." Pete said and drawing out a CD

"What's that?" She asked with curiosity.

"You'll find out soon." He said with a smile and went to the DJ's booth and placed the CD in a CD player. He timed it precise when he reached the ice the music would play immediately. He headed back to the ice and just on cue as he reached Tazusa's side on the ice the music played and it was Free Jazz playing. Tazusa was astonished by the song. "Madame, may I have the honor to skate with you?" Pete offered his hands and bowing low. Tazusa placed her hands on top of Pete's wide open hand and started to skate with him. She did the same routine as the Olympics but now it was with Pete and there was some different variation of styles and techniques added for couple, and lifts were added in. In the end, Pete and Tazusa was at the center of the rink and both embraced tightly no one in the world was there just only the two of them. Nothing matter more, but just by the two of them. Both of them smiled and laughed with the things they did in the rink. Unaware that there were people in the rink who saw there performance and two of which was Miss Mitsuhara and Coach Takashima. Both of them clapping hard who were dumbstruck by the shocking performance especially from Pete Pumps and the chemistry with Tazusa Sakurano. Tazusa and Pete laughing and bowed to the people to show their appreciation with big smiles on their faces. They left the center and headed to the coach and Miss Mitsuhara.

"Splendid performance from the two of you." Miss Mitsuhara complimented

"Thank you so much." Pete said with pride and Tazusa was quiet.

"Miss Sakurano I hope to see the same performance from you during the Selections now shall we. And avoid that stone face of yours." Miss Mitsuhara looking at Tazusa..

"You're still at it aren't you?" Tazusa said "You're still a witch."

"Now Tazusa…" Coach said and he was interrupted

"Coach Takashima do you think that they could do the same performance during the Selection as an intermission number or in one of the short program." Miss Mitsuhara said. "Of course, it is under your supervision."

"Well…" Looking at Pete and Tazusa

"We will be happy to do it. Right Tazusa?" Pete said.

"Yes." Tazusa said

_Alas!__ My performance with her of course this will be my first. I never did this with Rikka. But only for her. _Pete heart leaped with that answer and he can't wait. "Hey Tazusa let's get out of here."_ I wished I could take her to sky._

"Sure." With a glee in her voice, and they left immediately.

People kept of talking about the performance they showed as they left the rink and headed to a nearby park. Kazuya just arrived and found the place with people gossiping about the early skater. He wondered who was that skater they were talking about, maybe some other couple. He surveyed the scene and he can't see Tazusa anywhere. He called on her phone but it kept on ringing and a voicemail kept on receiving his calls. He stayed there waiting for Tazusa's replies to his messages and calls but he didn't receive any and left. He was disappointed and worried he thought that she might be home now resting. Maybe he can pay her a visit then.

At the park, Pete bought ice cream cones for them and they walked and talked along the way. They ended up beside the riverbank where kids run around playing tag while other couples are sitting side by side looking at the sky. It was almost sunset and the sky was fiery red. Funny feeling though for the both of them, and Tazusa broke the silence.

"You know this place is full of memories for me." Tazusa said.

"Really?" Pete sounding amazed. _Me, too._

"Of course it does." Tazusa said "This place reminds me of everything that I am happy about. Just looking at the sky and nothing more. Hoping that someday I can reach the sky and touch those clouds. Hoping…" She paused. _If ever I can reach him. _In her mind she thinks that Pete is way up there and not down here with her.

"Hoping for what?" Pete asking with curiosity.

"It was nothing. Don't mind it." Tazusa said.

"You know it's not good to keep your burden in like that." Pete said trying to sound dramatic. "You could share that load with someone else."

_Shocked from what she heard. _"You can't understand what I have been going through lately. You would think that I am a nut case or something." Tazusa sounding defensively.

"I told you once it would be interesting and not a nut case." Pete said trying to offer her help.

"I don't need it." Tazusa snapped, _I only need Pete and nothing more._

"Okay, fine. You don't have to sound grouchy." Pete said trying to calm things down. "So what's the story with you and Kazuya?"

"About him? What is this get to know the girl?" Tazusa sounding annoyed "Are you just a lousy reporter now?"

"It's not that." He can really tell that she is one of her moods now. Call it experience with her.

"If you got nothing more to say I want to go home now and rest." Tazusa said.

"Well I…" Pete holding that thought. _Tazusa I got a lot of things to tell you. But it seems today is not that time yet. _"I… uhmm… better take you home."

"You don't need to do that. I can go on my own." Tazusa said and left Pete alone

Pete just stared at Tazusa as she walked out on him. _What a rough day. I thought that this is a great start. I wish I can tell her my story, tell her that I came back just for her and nothing else. To relive the experience again and now maybe for good._

Tazusa walked home with lot of things on her mind. _This doesn't get freaky everyday. I saw Pete Pumps in him. My Pete but he seems to be so real. My Petey is gone now._ Staring up in the sky. _He is up there, and I am sure of that. What about Kazuya? _Thinking of the day in the docks._ I don't know. I mean we are friends but I don't know if we can be more than just friends. I'm so lost now. _She screamed, "Pete where are you?" looking up at the heavens. Tears start to fall. She silently walked home.

Upon reaching the corner to the house, Kazuya saw her from the distance and run towards her. "Are you okay?" Kazuya said with concern

"Yea, I'm just tired." Tazusa said

"I'm worried about you." Kazuya said

"Kazuya, why are you like that?" Tazusa asked

"You know that already, and you know that I would be happy if you will be mine in the end." Kazuya said

Tazusa was silent and didn't ask.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kazuya said with more concern.

"I just need to rest now." Tazusa said thanking him and went in leaving Kazuya out on the street just watching her as she entered the house.

Tazusa was in her room deep in thought about the events has just happened. Everything seems went really fast and she seemed to lost track in her surroundings. Pete was always on her mind. The ghost Pete that left her. Lost and confused and trying to find refuge. Just like a lost child she doesn't know what to do. Trying to figure out what she must do, and fell asleep on her bed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

What's next? 

Double date? That sounds fun. Wait a minute. Blood? Oh my God!!! Next _Double Trouble Friend or Foe_

* * *

**End notes:**Hey guys… who do you wish would end up with whom? Tell please. PM me or just post it on a review. I'm already working on an ending here but it will come out after a few more chapters. Need your help! But most importantly can you give me a song that is fast beat jazz style and a classical song need it bad… thanks… By the way don't forget to review this chapter. What do you think as of Pete and Tazusa as the skating couple? Thanks again… you guys inspires me to do better. So keep the reviews coming and I would give you a bash. 


	12. Chapter 12 Double Trouble Friend or Foe

**Author's note: **You call it perfect timing for Pete on the chapter consumed by his jealousy but still trying to keep things cool. Do you think Kazuya can do the same? Tazusa is still clueless… D'oh! Mika is not the silent type, is she now? Guys don't forget to post your vote, okay? From the top 3 I will choose which story to write for the Halloween season. Thanks for reviews and PM of your supports. Well a lot of people around me are getting sick hope I won't get it too… crackles, wheezes and coughs just kidding. Here we go!! And one more thing, thanks jdcocoagirl.

* * *

Chapter 12: Double Trouble Friend or Foe

During the science class, Tazusa was staring out the window and into the sky. _Oh Pete, I'm in a whole lot mess right now. I need you here. Where are you?_ She didn't feel like this before, weak like a child that need to be defended.

"Miss Sakurano!" the teacher called from the front and caught her attention. "I know you have been training hard for the Selections and I appreciate you still going to my class even with your hectic schedule. But please do put in your mind that you are in my class as of the moment and pay attention." _ A short sermon from the teacher. _Now, Tazusa focusing on her class, yet she wonders of Pete.

After class, Mika approached Tazusa. "Let's have lunch together." she invited

"Can't wait for this weekend. I talked with Kazuya and he was excited about it too." Mika said

"How about you?" Mika asked

"Yea, I can't wait." Tazusa trying to sound excited. _I wish that day would not come._ Deep in her thoughts as Mika continued to talked without Tazusa taking notice to any words she said.

After school Tazusa headed for the Ice skating rink for her daily training. Every now and then she just got better on her routines and coach was happy in her improvements lately. _She seemed to be more focused lately than ever. That is much better now than before._ After her solo practice Pete came down to the rink on his skates.

"Are you still good to go?" Pete asked.

"Yea, why?" Tazusa said glumly

"You know we have a show to give." Pete said excitedly.

"Can we cancel that for now?" Tazusa asked

"What?' Pete said "Are you feeling alright?" With concerned in his voice

"Yes, just a bit tired." Tazusa said. _I need some space that's all. _She left the rink and headed of to the locker without another word leaving Pete behind.

Coach noticed this and thought hard. _This is for my skater without any bias, and they haven't had any proper training yet. Maybe next time they can skate together but not now. This is crucial. The surprise performance from them seems to pressure Tazusa a lot. Oh well…_

"Mr. Pumps! A word with you if you may?" calling Pete's attention. He explained the situation to Pete and he understood and didn't take offense to it. Pete agreed that she should focus more on her training.

_Does this all __seem right now? Just left him hanging out there. He deserves that, does he?_ Tazusa was feeling guilty on her actions as she went out of the locker room. Hoping that she could catch Pete on the ice but Kazuya was waiting for her outside the locker.

"Hi sweetheart!" Kazuya said

"Sweetheart?" Tazusa surprised by the name. "Who gave you the right to call that!?" her voice was icy cold.

"What's the matter?" Kazuya said

"Nothing is wrong." Tazusa snapped, "Just a reminder… I am not yours!"

"I know.." Kazuya said with affirmation "but wouldn't it be nicer if it really is the two of us?"

"Dream on!" Tazusa snapped back.

"Hey, Mika called me last night about the park." Kazuya filled with happiness; he continued "A double date, you and me, Mika and Pete. Pick you up at 9 am?"

"Whatever… I just wanted to rest right now." Tazusa showing her cold side. _I can break it to him? It don't love him, the way he thinks. This is going to be hard. Better act cold on him._

_She must be in one of her moods now. What to do with her?_ "Take care now, okay?" Kazuya said. "I wished that I can take you home but I have other errands."

_Man what to do with them. _Tazusa kept on walking without turning her back.

Meanwhile, Pete was on his way home.

_Tazusa, how can I tell you? Is better that __I will show you the 100 days we have been through but I hope there will be no more tomatoes involved in it. I wished to be near you right now and to tell you I came back._ Pete looking up the sky looking for answers and signs that he thinks that will help him.

The weekend arrived, Kazuya was waiting for Tazusa in her home, while she was in her room fast asleep.

"Hey sis. Wake up!" Yoko shaking Tazusa excitedly. "Kazuya is waiting for you at the living room."

"Alright already, I'm awake." She growled at Yoko. "Can't I sleep longer next time?"

"You sure are in foul mood today." Yoko said excitedly. "Remember you are on your way to the amusement park."

"Oh right…" She said. _Mika is expecting for this day to come. I wonder if it is not too late to back out now. No use, I'm trapped._

"Tazusa are you awake now?" Kazuya calling from downstairs.

"Alright! Alright!" She hurriedly showered and changed her clothes, headed down to meet Kazuya.

"What kept you?" Kazuya said puzzling

"Nothing, I slept late last night." Tazusa said calmly trying not to sound agitated.

"Okay then. Let's go." Kazuya said with enthusiasm.

At the park where Mika and Pete met perfect timing I can say.

"Hi, there!" Pete said cheery. "Can't wait to go in now. Let's go" Pete exclaimed as he marched towards the entrance

"Wait!" Mika stopped Pete, "you are so in hurry today."

"No, I'm not." Pete confused. "Wait for what?"

"You'll see." Mika said.

_I wonder what? _"Are you waiting for someone?" Pete said

"Well, yea… sort of." Mika said shyly

"Who is it?" Pete trying to be snoopy

"What's taking them?" Mika said

"Who?" Pete more puzzled.

"Hey Mika!!!!" Kazuya waving happily. "Can't wait to…." When he saw Pete beside Mika "What the…?" Tazusa walking right behind him

"We are all here now." Mika said. "Let's go in and have some fun." Cool wind just blew by as the tension between Pete and Kazuya starts to heat up.

Tazusa noting the tension, grabs Kazuya's hand "Let's go! Yea…" and run towards the entrance trailed by Pete and Mika.

It was a bonus for Pete since Tazusa was there with them, but a trouble since Kazuya was there. Kazuya felt the same since Pete was there. They started to ride some rides by partners. Tazusa and Kazuya, and Pete and Mika as pairs, they went to different rides and ate their hearts out. They rode the roller coaster, which ended up with Kazuya and Mika getting sick to their stomach. They both rush to the toilets and barf, and leaving Tazusa and Pete some time for themselves. Just walking around the park and they ride the tunnel of love, with an instrumental of 1000 words from FFX-2 playing.

"Hey Pete" Tazusa said

"What's up?" Pete said

"I want to apologize for the last time." Tazusa said blushing. "To be honest…" She hesitated

"What is it?" Pete said. "I need to come clean as well."

"Don't tell me that you are gay?!" Tazusa horridly visualizing Pete in a red ruffled dress.

"Hell no!" Pete reprimanded breaking her thoughts.

"Just kidding." Tazusa said laughing out loud.

"Okay… Okay… you got me" Pete said… "What is it?"

"Well… do you remember what I said to you at the beach." Tazusa said with lots of doubts in her mind.

"Yea… I still do." Pete said.

"Are you really Pete?" Tazusa asked and waited for his silent to break.

It took time for Pete to answer. It almost looked like forever to wait for his answer. "Of course I'm Pete." Pete said

"No, what I meant to say was..." Tazusa having a hard time to ask what she really wanted to know from him. Pete just looking at her struggles and hugged her tightly.

"Listen now." Pete whispered on her ear. "I don't know how to tell you this." Looking for the right words.

Unnoticed that the ride had ended he was still hugging Tazusa tightly. Suddenly "What are you doing?" a man's voice came from the side

Both of them broke the hug and saw it was Kazuya, taking hold of Tazusa's arm tugging her towards him just like a jealous lover. "Let's go now Tazusa." Red with anger they left without a word. Tazusa shocked from the events and later found herself beside Kazuya leaving the park. Pete was left alone in the ride. _What a timing…_ He left the ride and wandered about bumping to Mika in the park.

"I was looking for you." Mika said.

"Yea, Me, too." Pete said.

"Did you see Tazusa and Kazuya anywhere?" Mika asked

"No, I haven't" he lied.

"Let's go for the Ferris Wheel then." Mika suggested

Pete and Mika rode the Ferris wheel. They stopped at the top. "Look at the sunset and the sea." Mika said excitedly, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yea. It is" Pete said trying to sound enthusiasm.

"This place is perfect." Mika said. The brush of the cool air on her face.

This reminds Pete about his time on his plane. "Yea it is."

"Pete…" Mika said blushing red but it is not noticeable because of the sun's rays hid it.

"What is it?" Pete asked looking at the face of Mika covered with orange red colored of the sun.

"I… uhmmm…" Blushing hard and struggling with her words.

"Yes?" Pete more puzzled. The wheel started to move.

"I…" Mika swallowing hard. "I like you."

"I like you, too." Looking at Mika like his sibling.

"Not like what you like… like…" Mika said "I like you a lot." She is now embarrassed.

"Oh…" Pete stunned with those words. Looking at Mika again and he said, "You are a sweet girl. But I cannot accept your love."

Mika feeling stupid from what she said, she turned really red with embarrassment, before she said something Pete continued "I already love someone else. She is really special. My angel she is. My wings to heaven…" Looking up in the sky and turned to face Mika. "Don't feel bad though. Someone is waiting for you as well." Pete said with a smile on his face. The ride ended, and Mika hoping to run away. Pete caught her hands. "Come with me."

They went to a game booth called Knock the Bottles. Pete got three balls for this game and with just one try. He was able to knocked all the bottles and whole a stuffed animal. "Here, this is for you." Giving it to Mika. "Let's just be friends."

Mika accepted the doll and nodded. Pete brought Mika home.

"Thanks for the time." Mika said

"Thanks for the invite." Pete said, "You take care now." Then he left.

"Mom. I'm home." She caught her mother staring out the window. "Were you spying?"

"No, I wasn't" Mika's mom said. "He's a nice boy isn't he?"

"He sure is." Mika said.

Meanwhile at Sakurano's place...

Tazusa locked herself in the room thinking of the time she spent with Pete in the Tunnel of Love. The perfect timing of Kazuya and the words that Pete was about to say. _What are you going to tell me Pete? Are you really Pete? Are you my Pete?_ The warm hug that tight hug seems to cross her body as if he was still right there beside him.

"Sis come down now." Yoko calling her sister.

"Okay." Tazusa said weakly as she headed downstairs

The following day…

In school, Pete thought that he and Kazuya were friends, but he was starting to avoid him, and it bothered him at first but he doesn't mind after knowing the reason that they are rivals. They would not say a word unless words are needed, their classmates thought that they were best friends but now they seemed to lost interest, just like instant enemies. They started to hang around different peers just to take their minds of their disgust for each other. When they are left in a room tension thicken in an instant

"She is mine and no one will have her but only me. Not even you can take her away." Kazuya said to Pete "So you better stay away if you know what is good for you."

"What is good for me?" Pete answered back. "Do you know what are you talking about? Do you claim her as if she is a possession or an object of desire? Do you think that she is yours? She is a person for crying loud, and she can decide that on her own. You have no right to claim her!"

"Do you think so?" Kazuya threatening him, "Look here you Canadian fly, don't you even think about going near her. For some reason, since the first time I met you I knew this day would come. I know that I will really hate your guts. You know the old saying keep your friends near but your enemies closer."

"So you branded me as your enemy during the first time we met." Pete interjected with a heat he continued, "You think you are better than I am and you think that I am after her, well guess what… I am. And you can't do anything about it."

Kazuya got so angry and landed his fist on Pete's face. Pete fell with his back on the ground causing a loud racket, he stood with his lower lip was bleeding and wiping it off, and said "It's that it? You are just insecure. If there is nothing else I'm leaving." There was two meter distance between them. Kazuya was silent and Pete left. Kazuya was really angered by the event at the Tunnel of love. Fresh embedded in his mind.

_To be continued... _

* * *

What's next? 

Oh wow… trouble bores and Selections up. I'm really pressured and I want to win… Will this problem end? Up next… The Selections

* * *

**End notes:**What can you say about the story especially on the way Pete and Mika ended, Kazuya's reactions…. Hmm… hope it can trigger some speculations for you… don't forget to vote for your favorite anime in my forum… Under Writer's Dilemma in Ginban Kaleidoscope…Ayt? 


	13. Chapter 13 The Selections

**Author's note**Guys so sorry that this only came out today… I am so tired right now. Hope you understand this one… Just kidding… well I hope you enjoyed the angst between Kazuya and Pete. I wonder when will all things will be out for Tazusa and Pete…. Wwwwhhhaaa … things are piling up!!!! Here is a hint. The title is you noticed the "SELECTIONS". What does it comes to your mind? Well enjoy this one. Thanks for the PM and review. . Don't forget to vote for you favorite anime under Writer's Dilemma. Just chose with the section with the poll present. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Selections 

_Just a few weeks away and the selection are coming.__ I cannot let anyone break my focus. Not now, not ever especially by two guys. I wanted to win._ Tazusa deep in her thought while she is still training on ice doing her jumps and stunts.

"What are you doing out there?" Coach Nakashima shouting at Tazusa "You are getting worse day by day! Focus! You hear! Focus" Feeling more nervous. _Where is the Tazusa from the Olympics?_

"Alright!" Tazusa snapped. _Come now focus._ Trying to do a triple triple.

_That girl! _Coach Nakashima getting more worried about Tazusa. _If she doesn't focus it will be the end of her career. By chance though, she is full of surprises. I must keep faith that's all._

"Tazusa nailed her jumps perfectly but something is always missing. She did her routine very well and she is almost ready but her stone cold face always shows there is no way that she could improve on that part" Miss Mitsuhira said walking out from the locker area. "She does things as if they are just what they seem but doesn't show the true meaning of the routines on her face. Better enroll her on some acting class." She said with a bored tone.

_I wish you wouldn't be such a witch sometimes._ Coach Nakashima answered her "Well…" Lost in his words.

"What are you doing here no heart?" Tazusa skated towards them

"I see you have fallen flat on your face luckily the ice didn't shatter with that stoned face of yours." Miss Mitsuhira returned the insult.

"Such encouraging words from you, aren't they." Tazusa snapped at her. "Don't you need to be somewhere?"

"Well I was just passing by just to check the ice." Miss Mitsuhara said, "I better go now. Since it is fine"

"Thanks for coming." Coach Nakashima bowed as she left the rink. With a relief he sighed "Can't you she her eye to eye? Anyway cool down now. Today's session is over. Have a rest afterwards"

"Okay." Tazusa didn't argue and she continued to skate doing lapse. She headed toward the locker room after her cool down.

_What's wrong with me? _Tazusa deep in her thoughts as she headed for the locker. _This is when I need Pete's advised the most. He is not here with me already. By this time he would say to me is this…_"Hey there Tazusa…" she said aloud simultaneously with a masculine's voice. She immediately paused when the man's voice continued. _This voice sounds familiar. _"You seemed troubled" the voice and the words played into her mind. _Pete!_ She froze on her steps just by the door. She turned towards that voice and saw Pete. Her heart rise and pounded heart beneath her chest. She feels hotter every second from the stare she received from Pete. _Why is it like this? I can't understand. Who are you?_ _I want to know._ _What happened to you?_ Looking at the dried wound by his lips.

Pete approach her and hugged her tight and wouldn't let go. "I want to comfort you. I want to care for you and it's me."

Tazusa still in her practice uniform. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Pete said with lots of warmth coming in his voice "It's me. I have come back and just only for you."

With those words Tazusa become more confuse and tears started to form in her eye. She pushed Pete back and hurriedly went in to the locker room and straight for the showers. Shocked by the revelation what Pete had told her. Hoping the cool water to calm her down and help her rethink what is really true. _Who are you really? Why did my heart rise? Have I really have forgotten about you Pete? Why am I so concerned about him. _Having a hard time she just sat there hoping the cool water would lessen the heat from her tearful eyes.

Outside the locker room Pete was waiting for Tazusa, and out of the corner Kazuya came in. "What are you doing here?" Kazuya said out loud in a sarcastic tone. "Loitering I see." Best of friends becoming bitter rivals.

"What bring your sorry ass here?" Pete retorted back at him. "Just looking for someone to be battered by you?"

"Your with my woman." Kazuya said "Looking for trouble are you now fly?"

"What are you really?" Pete said angered by those words. Both of them started to walked in circles as if they are ready to ripped each other.

"You have no rights to be here!" Kazuya demanding him to leave.

"I have no right?" Pete said "This is a free country and I have every right to be here."

"You foolish Canadian fly, you don't belong here remember you are not in Canada anymore." Kazuya said hotly "By the way this is Japan and you are in my turf now." As fists started to form and the air around them thickens.

"Thanks for reminding me for being home sick with my friends." Pete said "You expect me to run home now. Well guess what I'm here to stay."

Both of them controlling their raging hormones to hit each other, they remained quiet looking at each other waiting for the one to do any sudden move. As this continues the tension keeps on going up as they ready to fight for their cause. The locker room door opened and the tension from the outside dispersed towards the room. Tazusa gasped as she felt this. Kazuya and Pete's eye were now focused on Tazusa, looking at her like an eagle. Shocked by the attention she just received she stopped at the doorway and didn't make any sudden move.

"Hi sweetheart." Kazuya broke the tension and walked towards Tazusa and gave her kiss on her lips, leaving Tazusa speechless.

_Sweetheart??_ Pete thought _Is it true?__Saw the kiss once again. _He announced. "I better go."

_Yea, you better go!_ Kazuya happy now with what just happened.

Tazusa was so shocked and regained her senses from had just happened, and gave Kazuya a big blow on Kazuya's cheek. And a loud slap was produced echoing in the hallway. Searching fast with her eyes. W_here is Pete? I want to know something._ She hurriedly and run towards the exit hoping that she could catch Pete leaving Kazuya speechless by the locker room's door. Tazusa run as fast as she could. She looked for Pete but he is nowhere to be found. Disappointed with what just happened. Recalling everything what just happened in the locker room she wasted her chance, and hoping to correct it. She went home tired from training and the events that just happened. She didn't have any appetite either. This worried the coach a lot, as the selections draws near day by day.

_To be continued…_

* * *

What's next?

I have wasted a lot time and the perfect chances to do so and just one week to go the Selections is here and my problem is still not solved. I so stressed out…Coming up… Revelation

* * *

End note: Sorry it took me this long to pull this out. I was really busy and I didn't slept for 3 nights now. I need sleep. Well please I need your review and a boost in morale. Thanks again and don't forget to vote for the season's special this Halloween. Please revote in the polls with the name Vote here!!!. Thanks. Sorry about that. That feature came out late. 


	14. Chapter 14 Revelation

**Author's notes:** Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters. Sorry that Pete and Tazusa have a short time but you know these things there will be that time for them. I hope you didn't forget to vote as well for the upcoming Halloween season… . Thanks for the reviews and advice hope to hear from you soon and I hope you can help improve this story in the upcoming chappies…. Hehehehe… This is what you waited for and some people asked for. Well this ends here and the story continues .

* * *

Chapter 14: Revelation

Kazuya was just staring at the ceiling remember was he did earlier. His confrontation with Pete and the kiss with Tazusa by the locker. His competition is tight towards the heart for one girl. He is determined and so was his enemy. But the thing that troubled him most was Tazusa slapped him hard. Holding his cheek where Tazusa hit him. Recalling the events again confusion flew high on him.

Tazusa waking up in a stormy morning, rain pouring hard and dark clouds up in the sky. Looking out the window, and thought about it. _Just like my mood. Full of uncertainties and doubts. Where will I go now? What will I do? _Recalling the scenes by the locker room.

"_You seemed troubled" Pete said. She froze on her steps just by the door. She turned towards that voice and saw Pete. Her heart rise and pounded heart beneath her chest. She feels hotter every second from the stare she received from Pete. Why is it like this? I can't understand. Who are you? I want to know. What happened to you? Looking at the dried wound by his lips._

_Pete approach her and hugged her tight and wouldn't let go. "I want to comfort you. I want to care for you and it's me."_

_Tazusa still in her practice uniform. "What do you mean? Who are you?"_

_Pete said with lots of warmth coming in his voice "It's me. I have come back and just only for you."_

"Coming back." She whispered. More confusion, more tears started to form on her eyes.

Yoko entered her room, "Good morning sis!" She greeted Tazusa happily. "You're flushed." Noting her sister's appearance.

"It's nothing." Tazusa snapped

"Are you certain?" holding out her hand and touched her forehead. "Waaaa…. You're hot." She hurried and went out of the room.

"Am I?" Tazusa didn't notice of her discomforts earlier.

Yoko running towards the room bringing a thermometer and some medicine and water for Tazusa. "Here." Giving the medicine to Tazusa. "Just stay in bed and rest. I will bring your breakfast." Just like a good little sister she is.

Tazusa went back to sleep. Her mind full of question and confusion drains her mind.

…………. Dream sequence

In an open field, she laid on her back facing the sunny sky. A stunt plane passing by. _Amazing... I wanna try that someday. I want to be with the pilot in that plane. _

The plane landed on the grassy field. She approached it with excitement pounding in her head. Her heart beat rise and her breathing deep; she waited for the pilot to come. The chance for her has come. She want to go with the pilot to the sky to escape her reality, and pain. She waited for a long a time for the pilot to come out but no one came. She went to the other side and saw the ladder. She climbed it slowly and her heart continues to beat harder, breathing fierce. Her hands shaking as she reached for the cockpit and open it. She found no one inside.

A voice called out from her back, "I came back."

She awaken with tears on her eyes.

Yoko was just staring at her sister. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Tazusa asked

"Well you were crying." Yoko pointing to her tears

"This?" Tazusa wiped the moisture from the corner of her eye. "Oh, this." She acted and stretched her body outwards and yawned widely. "I'm just sleepy. Thanks for the medicine. I'm hungry."

"Let's head down then." Yoko offered.

……………..

_Few days have past and things have gone smoothly. I haven't seen or heard from Kazuya or Pete since that day. The Selection is tomorrow and I am ready to face everything. I hope this is my chance to think on things through to remain clam and to be…_ She paused on her thought and she was at the park where she and Pete used to stay for Pete to recreate her choreography for her for the competition. She just sat on the ground facing the lake not minding other people.

A man from behind her sat beside her. He said "troubled?"

"What?" Tazusa said just noticed the person sat beside him and turned to see the man. "Pete?" Her heart started to beat faster.

"Sure. Who else?" Pete said with a smile. "I just passed by on my way home from the grocery." Holding out the bags he was carrying.

"I'm glad that you are here." Tazusa said.

"Shouldn't you be with Kazuya?" Pete said not looking at Tazusa anymore. A hint of jealousy present in his tone.

"What are you talking about?" Tazusa more troubled and more puzzled.

"Sorry about that. I don't want to trouble you." Pete said and he got up. Disgusted by the picture of them kissing by the locker room.

Tazusa stared at him as he stood carrying the groceries. The sun's rays focus on his face showing the radiance of his features. She blushed hard on that sight of him as his eyes were focused now deeply on hers. Just like the first time they met. A child screamed and broke their focus.

"I better go now." Pete said his heart going crazy inside him "Bye." He started to walk away.

Tazusa just realized what had just happened. Awakened by reality she stood and run after him. She shouted "Hey Pete! Wait up!" Doubts keep flying out of her mind.

"What's up?" Pete said.

She hesitated and kept on thinking if it is proper. But finally she said "Are you really back? Are you here to stay?"

Shocked with what he heard. "Yes, I am here." 

"No, you don't get my point!" Tazusa really irritated saw a vending machine. She run towards it and Pete curious and followed her. She grab a can immediately opened it and shove the contents into Pete's mouth. He screamed and grimaced with dismay "Yak!" he shouted holding his neck are you planning to kill me with that!"

"You know what I meant Pete." Tazusa said and saw the mess she just did. "I'm sorry."

"Well… it's okay." Pete looking at his stained shirt. "I hate that stuff." And he started to laugh and Tazusa joined him.

She hesitated again and they both said the same time "You know…" they both paused and laughed again.

Tazusa was patient now and gave Pete the chance to talk she wasn't ready to tell him yet. Pete took the opportunity of the silence "Do you want to join me for dinner at my house?" he offered with a smile.

"What?" Tazusa shocked with what she just heard. She thought her stopped right there and then.

"Well…" Pete repeated his question holding the groceries in one hand and he offered his free hand to Tazusa just like a prince he knelt before her. "Do you want to join me and my family for dinner."

_Family?!?!_ Tazusa panicked and gulped hard. She thought she was going to choke. "Yes, I love to." She took his hand and walked towards his house.

They talked and laughed along the way. Pete recounted his days and told her about Canada and comparing their hobbies. They reached the Pump's residence.

"Mom!" Pete greeted excitedly "I'm home and I brought someone over."

Mrs. Pumps was busy in the kitchen preparing for dinner and went to the living room.

"Mom." Pete said happily "I would want you to meet Miss Tazusa Sakurano." Pete introducing Tazusa to his mom and vice versa.

Mrs. Pumps was really happy when she heard this "Finally! I have the chance to get to meet you. Pete doesn't stop talking about you." This made Tazusa blushed, "You know he told me that you are a dream that became a reality for him."

"Oh mom!" Pete said "I'm embarrassed now." Pete turning red like a tomato.

"Better make yourself comfortable. Dinner is almost ready." Mrs. Pumps said.

"Let me help you." Tazusa offered.

"That is not necessary dear." Mrs. Pumps said

"It's no problem" Tazusa said and followed Mrs. Pumps into the kitchen.

"Well now. Aren't you pretty?" Mrs. Pumps gave her compliment "Pete's words about you doesn't give justice."

"Pardon?" Tazusa said and blushed.

"He can't stop talking about you." Mrs. Pumps said, "He isn't the same as before after meeting you."

Tazusa almost drop the bowl of potato salad that she was carrying to the dining table. _He isn't the same as before after meeting me._ Her heart skipped a beat and blushed red hot. She was pleased with what she heard.

"Mom, stop saying that." Pete was as red as Tazusa as he walking in the room, and the phone rang. "Hold that thought, I will be back." Pete went to the other room and answered the call.

…………

In the living room, Pete got the phone.

"Hello?" Pete said.

"Surprise! Petey! I missed you so much!" a woman's voice said.

Pete was in shocked when he heard that voice he almost dropped the receiver he kept quiet and trying to breath once more.

"Pete? Are you alright? It's me Rikka! It's really nice to hear your voice once more." Rikka said loudly and happily on the phone.

"Wait up Rikka. Don't shout you know I'm not deaf!" Pete said and he didn't notice Tazusa who was just bringing the baked salmon in the dining area and was staring at him in shock and dismay when she heard Rikka's name.

_Rikka?? Who is she?? _Tazusa deep in her thought as she kept looking at Pete. She saw a different Pete now.

"You promised you'd call but you haven't." Rikka said in a sad tone.

"Hey, sorry about that." Pete was looking for an excuse. "But I…"

He was cut off, "Listen, I will be there in two weeks. Hope to see you soon." She said excitedly on the phone.

"What really?" Pete happy and excited about the arrival of Rikka in Japan and continued "Can't wait. Hey this is a long distance call." Pete trying to remind Rikka.

"Oh yea. It is. My mom would be mad of the phone bill this time." Rikka said, "See you in two weeks, Bye Love!" with a smacking sound of a kiss on the phone.

"Bye." Pete said and placed the receiver down. Pete was energized and excited just on time his mom called him for dinner.

………..

During dinner, Tazusa was feeling so uneasy and a lot of questions build up in her. Hoping that this night would end fast and to make things worst the start for the selection is tomorrow. Dinner was silent and fast. Mr. Pumps didn't join them since he wasn't home. So it was only the three of them.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Tazusa said breaking the silence.

"Of course! You should try my mom's Rosemary chicken." Pete said looking at her. _She seemed troubled. It's just like her. I wonder happened now._

"Why, thank you Tazusa." Mrs. Pumps said "You know how hard to please who has a bottomless stomach." Looking sheepishly at Pete.

"Come on mom." Pete said his face red.

They all laughed and had dessert. Tazusa had enjoyed her stay with them forgetting the problems that troubled her lately. For once in her life she felt like she is really, really home. It was 8:30. Tazusa bade farewell to Mrs. Pumps and thanked her for the great dinner. Mrs. Pumps wished Tazusa luck for her upcoming competition. Pete escorted her home.

The night sky was filled with stars. This brings them back memory just for the first time that they met at the beach and the stroll. That was the memory for them.

"Pete." Tazusa started.

"What is it?" Pete said with wonder.

"Did you really come back?" Tazusa said her heart stopped when it all came out. _Oh no! I said it out loud!!! Oh my god!!! What have I asked?_ Her heart have gone berserk and she feels that right there she might have a heart attack.

"Was I somewhere else?" Pete said jokingly.

"I'm serious here!" Tazusa snapped and started to sound grouchy.

"Okay. Okay." Pete said starting to be serious.

They went to a nearby playground and they both sat on a swing as Pete started to tell his story.

"It's been almost ten months now. I was in a plane accident. My plane crashed when I was doing my final stunts. I don't know if I considered it as a dream I thought that I was dead. I was with somebody the whole time. I feel I was alive even I was asleep or you can say I was in a coma for 100 days. In those 100 days, I was with a girl. And that girl…"

Tazusa interrupted "…It was me" she said softly her cheeks reddened.

Pete saw her and clasped her hand towards his heart, letting her feel the beating. "Yes. It was you." Their eyes filled with tears. "I can't explain but in the end of that dream I was falling down." Pete paused and looked at her deeply in her eyes. "You were always and the only person I thought of. I woke up and I was in the hospital."

Tazusa's eyes filled with tears and he pulled her near him for her to hear his heart. "I'm not going anywhere. And I am here to stay just beside you. It took me a long time to tell you this. I'm sorry for that."

"You fool. " Tazusa started to sob. "I'm happy that your okay." Hugging Pete tight and feeling and listening to his heart and her heart beats the same making it to one. "I thought I wouldn't have that chance to see you even just once."

"Don't cry now." Pete now looking Tazusa at he eyes. Wiping her tears with his hands. Caressing her face with tender love. "I come back and I have returned only for you."

For all the things that troubled her she have forgotten the world and worries that plagued her. She now have the comfort and security that she desired and she wanted to last. She even have forgotten the person she feared most and now all things are perfect for her. But how long will this last, she doesn't care but only now that matters most and nothing more. In his arms and in his grasped she felt the love she longed for.

_To be continued…_

* * *

What's next?

Selection is here!!! I gotta give my all if I wanted to win! One problem is solve. And what's that? Another trouble? Up next… So Little Time.

* * *

End note: Thanks again. Please help me out here. Halloween is almost here 1 week left before the pole is out. So please vote for your favorite anime and one more thing. Please review. Help me improve this story. Thanks. Support your favorite anime! 


	15. Chapter 15 So Little Time

**Author's notes: **Sorry guys that it took me this long to post this. It was really a hell of two weeks. I didn't have time to write the story. I hope you enjoyed the previous chapters and thanks for the reviews. As well as for the reviews I received for Hallow's heart. I hoped you enjoyed that story. Just a question what was your 2 favorite animes that was fused? So here it is… troubles are coming when you thought everything was alright already. hehehe…

* * *

Chapter 15: So Little Time

_Yesterday was like a dream, especially the walk home with Pete. I can't imagine that he is back for good. Pete is alive, and well and he is here only for me. __He came back._ Tazusa was deep in thought that night. "Pinch me I must be dreaming!" She squealed.

"Sis, are you okay?" Yoko said as she was passing by the open doors at Tazusa's room. Looking at the bright red Tazusa, and her wild actions. "Sis is in love, aren't you?"

Tazusa composed herself and went to the door. She whispered with a wink, "It's a secret!" She smiled she sweetest smile and closed the door.

Yoko just sighed and is very excited for her sister. She called back from the door. "You better get some rest for tomorrow's selections sis."

"Yea" Tazusa screamed from her room and continue to reminisce her night with the Pumps.

Suddenly she fell asleep….

She wakes up in a field covered with snow. She was gliding on her skates and a plane flew across the sky. Someone grabbed her back and guided her through the icy pond. Surrounded by mountain a perfect place she once thought. Familiar at it seems she remembered this place from long ago. The time she brought Pete with her to the pond to bid farewell to him forever but this time it is a different story. She was skating and he was the one who was guiding her on ice. They skated to the sweetest tune of nature that can offer. In the center they stopped and kissed the kiss they ever did like nothing mattered in the world… "Tazusa" Pete said…

_Tazusa… Tazusa… _"Tazusa… Sis…. Wake up!!!" Yoko waking her sister up. "Hurry up or else you'll b late!"

"What?" Tazusa opened her eyes. "Late?" Sleepily she arose from her bed and stare at the bed side clock. Eeeekkk…." She screeched.

"Better hurry. Coach Takashima is waiting for along with Hitome." Yoko said.

"I overslept!" grouchy Tazusa annoyed for waking her up in such a perfect dream. But she was happy for a lot reason that day. Waking to a perfect it is.

In the arena, crowds gathered to support their favorite skater. Cheering wildly, and banners raised. Flowers at hand with stuff toys on their arms. The emcees are busy and judges are preparing themselves to be amazed especially hoping to see what surprise Tazusa is going to pull out for her routines today. They have such great confidence that Tazusa and Kyoko will be the top 2 candidates for the pick in the selections. Yoko and Mika are up on the stands waiting with anticipation for the program to start, and was wondering where Kazuya was. The trio now left to a duo and the program has started.

Tazusa was in the locker waiting for her turn listening to some tunes just to calm her nerves. Sudden someone knocked on the door, and she thought it was coach calling her since it would be her turn soon. Shakingly grabbing the knob and she said "Just a minute."

"Tazusa it's me." A voice said behind the door.

"What is it?" Tazusa said excitedly she opened the door and her heart skips a beat.

By a surprised, he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Didn't even gave Tazusa a chance to see who he was and leaving Tazusa dumbfounded. He whispered "Break a leg."

She was flushed as she held him tight and don't want to let go. "Pete." She said

"Coach Takashima sends me." Pete said "It's time."

"Okay." Tazusa said with a smile.

"Relax." Pete noting the tension she felt. "You'll do fine."

Tazusa taking deep breathes to prepare herself. Unaware that she was already at the side of the rink. She removed her coat showing a thin blue dress. Pete was mesmerized by the site. As the previous skater left the ice and Tazusa skated to the center waiting for the song to start. Then the Flight of the Bumble Bee a jazz upbeat song started to play and filled the area. Tazusa started to skate to the beat gliding through the ice and doing stunts and her routines. Each jump she nailed and did it perfectly. Endless cheers from the crowd and the intensity of the claps gets more louder at the end of the performance people threw flowers and toys for the wonderful performance she made and she then took her final bow.

Pete greeted her at the end. "You did great!"

"Thanks." Tazusa said smiled as she proceed to the booth for her scores where Coach Takashima was waiting for her. As people expected they saw high marks placing her in second place after Kyoko.

Tazusa left the booth and hurriedly went after Pete who was near the locker. Walking straight just thinking of the rest of the day that they would be spending together and just looking at Pete's back she blushed hard. Suddenly at the end of the corridor a girl with blond hair waving her hand up high, Tazusa wondered who she was but didn't mind. But the girl started to run, and keeps on getting nearer and she seems pretty happy. She shouted "Pete!", as she excitedly run towards him.

Pete looked at her but was shocked and couldn't said a word upon seeing this woman. He couldn't react in time. The next thing he knew she was clinging on him. She hugged him tight just like a lover and gave him a long kiss on his lips. Tazusa was there to witness it all and couldn't said a thing she was blunt and don't know what to do anymore.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_What's next?_

I got in! I'm a representative... Nicely done if I can say. Pete... what's going on? Why is she kissing you? I can't stand this!

_Up Next... _

Stranger

* * *

**End note:**Surprise for you… wasn't it? Can you guess who is this blond girl I just mentioned? Well sorry it took me this long to post this. And thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter as well as for Hallow's Hearts. Well Christmas is drawing near so please vote for you favorite anime or in addition TV series. Hehehe… Please Review. I would like to hear from you how to improve this story. Please advise. 


	16. Chapter 16 Stranger

Author's note: Hi there again… My colds are really bad this time… here's the next chappie… Well sorry for the wait, and by the way if you read the reviews… Kayeye got it right!!! Hehehe… Nice job… you are very observant… By the way thanks for the review… I know you are really p with the OCs but what the heck… without them hmmm… what do you think the story will be? Don't forget to check the topics under Writer's Dilemma… hope you can add something in it…

Chapter 16: Stranger

In her eyes, tears started to form as the weight on her heart feels like a million tons, the sight of them both broke her heart. The urge to move forward was gone, now she felt falling back once more. She urged to struggle with her legs to continue without any thought of the incident. But who can lie now? It's really clear just right in front of her an unknown girl and Pete, her arms wrapped around him and their lips interlock. Her sight started to become a blur she holds on to the wall trying to move towards Pete and break them apart. But she couldn't she felt vulnerable and started to walk back and holding in all the pain she felt once she thought was forever gone. She hurriedly turned her back and run the other direction like a lost child.

Pete unaware of his surrounding and to his surprise with the sight of Rikka, he thought that he left his heart long ago and found a new one from a dream. Now, one more time she stands before him. Kissing and hugging him tight and wouldn't let go as he grasped her shoulders to see her better. Their lips parted but her hug was tighter.

"Rikka." Pete said

"Yes?" Rikka said hugging him tighter

"I can't breathe!" Pete said with a choke.

"Whoops… Sorry about that!" Rikka said excitedly since it has been almost one year that she hasn't seen Pete.

"It's okay." Pete said. "You're here! Now!" Pete so surprised. "I thought you said you will be here in 2 weeks."

"Of course!" Rikka said. ". I arrived 2 days ago and I was hoping to surprise you today. I came right ahead. The whole team will be here in two weeks. "

"I see." Pete said still shocked. "You really did surprise me!"

"We have a lot of things to catch up." Rikka tugging Pete towards the exit.

Meanwhile back in the rink side, Coach and Hitomi were waiting for Tazusa's return from the locker.

"Where is that darned girl?" Coach Takashima said

"Calm down honey." Hitomi said. "I'll go look for her."

"Thanks." Coach Takashima was busy looking at the skater.

Hitomi on her way to the locker, suddenly someone spoke from the back. "Looking for Tazusa are you?" Hitomi turned and saw Kazuya, and replied "Yes. She's missing."

"Sorry Hitomi." From Kazuya's back appeared Tazusa.

"They will announce now. You better go ahead." Hitomi said looking at Kazuya and Tazusa together.

They have announced the top 3 candidates for the selections. Tazusa, Kyoko and another skater was called to the center to receive their prize. Tazusa was forcing to smile to hide her sorrowful heart. Waving at the crowd, as the crowd crazily cheers for the 3 candidates.

In the locker room she stayed long under the shower, hoping that the cold water would lessen her swelling eyes. She thought for the long time of what just occurred earlier the scenario with Pete and the unknown girl by the hallway. She turned her back instead of marching forward. Hoping that someone to take hold of her then telling her it was all just a dream but to her surprise when she turned her back and run. He found Kazuya in the end, holding her tight, comforting her sorrowful heart. She cried hard on his chest. He was there, and no other. _I don't know you anymore Pete. You said you are here just only for me!!! How could you?! I don't know who you are anymore. _Tazusa cried some more in the showers.

Kazuya by the hallway waiting for Tazusa to come out and holding a deep grudge against Pete. "That no good Canadian fly!!! How dare he hurt you?" His hands tightening to a fist, and punch the solid wall. Blood flowed out from his tight fist. He didn't mind. Hoping that he could settle the score with Pete once and for all, and to take Tazusa away from him is what he only cares and no others. It's been 2 hours then Tazusa came out of the locker room. Kazuya greeted her.

"How are you feeling?" Kazuya said with concerned in his voice.

Tazusa kept silent and keep on walking forward not minding Kazuya who was trailing her. _I don't deserve you._ She whispered in between her cries.

Kazuya heard it. "No" he replied. "You don't deserve me. But I am here…" Looking deeply in her eyes. "I am here. Don't cry now." Hugging her tight.

Tazusa found comfort but is she willing to give in now to Kazuya, and thinking about Pete and the unknown girl. _It's time to let him go… A ghost in my past._

_To be continued…_

What's Next…

I guess this is good bye Pete… You two look cute together. Pete you are in big trouble… Up Next… Reunion Two Hearts…

End note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope I can post another chapter within this week. Thanks again for the PM and reviews. I love you all…


	17. Chapter 17 Reunion Two Hearts

**Author's notes:** Hi guys… just as promise this the second chapter posted this week. So time for some good news and bad news… **Good news**, I'm kind a prepared for my exam next week… **The bad news**… you can read it in the end notes… Gotcha… hehehe… But I got a lot to study yet… My head is starting to hurt a lot. Anyway thanks for the reviews and PMs... They are really an inspiration. I hope they are not exaggerations. It was really flattery.. I really appreciate them, and it really is heart warming!! It fattens my heart… HEART ATTACK!!! Joke!!! . So in the previous chapter Tazusa was giving up, and we haven't heard about Pete's comments on that. Find out here in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 17: Reunion Two Hearts

Tazusa was walking fast and there is a great distance between her and Kazuya, who was following her, just to make sure she will be fine. She continued to walk not minding anyone. She was trying to forget Pete as much as possible. Tazusa suddenly stopped at her feet. This surprised Kazuya a lot. _Why is she stopping?_ He muttered to himself.

"Kazuya." Tazusa said loudly.

"What is it?" Kazuya said with curiosity.

"Thanks. You can leave me here. I will be fine on my own." Tazusa said without facing him.

"What?" Kazuya said "No, it's alright. I don't mind."

Tazusa paused trying to think of ways to escape Kazuya, and feeling guilty on how she treated him last time. She really regretted every moment that she thought she wasted with Pete and now she feels guiltier on how he treated Kazuya. He did nothing wrong but it was only her who did most of the mistakes and the person that she couldn't return same feelings as the other can give. Tears started to form but she stood strong.

"I wanted to be alone." Tazusa snapped and sounded bossy. "So if you don't mind. Leave me be!"

Kazuya paused on his tracks. He couldn't think of things anymore. He was preoccupied that he wanted to argue with Tazusa but he couldn't he just stood there looking at Tazusa going forward alone. _If I ever have my way with things, Pumps you are going to pay for this!_ Looking at the blood stained handkerchief wrapped with his hands. Not minding the pain that it brought by just squeezing his hand harder causing the bandage to tighten and the stain became bigger.

"Maybe this is for me." Tazusa said "Alone." She continued to walk alone without Kazuya tailing her.

Tazusa was wondering aimlessly looking from window to window at couples both young and old sitting together and holding hands. It lightens her mood watching them so sweet. She kept on walking forward. Then in front of a coffee shop, there came face to face, Rikka pulling out two chairs and Pete holding two cups of coffee. Tazusa was shocked looking at their happy faces.

"Hey Tazu…" Pete said happily.

"Come on Petey!" Rikka said at once "Our coffee is getting cold." Eying Tazusa like the devil, grabbing the two cups of coffee and placed it on the table and grabbed Pete by the collar and kissed his lips.

Tazusa just stood there, and didn't mind them. She tried to stay strong and stare at them but she just yelled at them. "What kind of people are you doing things in public!?" and walked away. Funny how she felt to let go some of the pain and anger felt for the two of them. She didn't dare to look back but just kept going forward.

Pete and Rikka's lips parted and just stared at Tazusa. Pete stood up and tried to chase her but Rikka grabbed his arm and pulled him back down his chair.

"Rikka." Pete said.

"Yes?" Rikka said. "I really miss you a lot, didn't you miss me even once?"

"Look it's not like that." Pete said. "Of course, I miss you."

"There is a BUT…" Rikka said. "Isn't it."

"Yes, there is." Pete trying to find words before he spoke. Then look at Tazusa who disappeared around the corner. "I better go. I'll explain it to you next time." Pete hurriedly stood up from his chair and chased after Tazusa.

"Pete!" Rikka shouted after Pete. "Pete Pumps! How dare you?" She stared at Pete running as fast as he could after that girl. _Who are you? Do you think I would give up that easily? Well you are wrong missy. I will be here to reclaim what is mine._ She sat back down and stared at the empty chair beside her, and took a sip from her cup.

Pete followed Tazusa's directions but he lost her. He forgot everything that had happened to that day. Everything was a blur and everything happened really fast. There wasn't anytime to give him a break to pick everything up. He felt tired but still he is so persevered and continue to search for Tazusa. It was 5 pm and he was thinking maybe she is at home. He used his cellphone to contact her but there was no answer. He tried calling her home but Yoko said she wasn't home yet. Pete sighed. He continued to walk towards home now. He kept on thinking about Tazusa. _I didn't have the chance to congratulate her. Then now Rikka arrive. She knows that it has been over between us. It's been almost a year now. She sure got me by surprise. But she needs to understand one thing. I love Tazusa more than ever. It's funny to think about it… _Then suddenly out of nowhere…

"You PEST!" a man shouted from the back.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_**What's next?**_

I have six weeks before the competition… What do you want to talk about? No need… It's over!!!

Up next… _Train and Try_

* * *

**End notes:**The**Bad news** I will be busy for another week because of the exams. So I will post the next chappies within 2 weeks. Hehehe… Thanks for the inspirations… and I hope you can inspire me more to do better in this story… Please Review… I want to know your thoughts on this chappie… I could really use a good advice for the next chapter too… thanks again… Remember to vote for the Christmas specials and to check the multi-author fanfic posted under writer's dilemma. Help it make more comical!!! Peace!! 


	18. Chapter 18 Train and Try

**Author's Notes: **Hi guys... Belated Merry X-mas and Happy New Year. Sorry I wasn't able to update my story for a long time nor post another season special. I was really tied up with work and it was hard to adjust. Things pretty got messy and there are a lot of issues I have been dealing during my silence. I miss you guys a lot… Thanks for the PMs I receive.

**Chapter 18: ****Train and Try**

Kazuya struck Pete Pumps on the ground. He tried to stand but the first punch left him shaking.

"That's for Tazusa." Kazuya said and grabbed Pete's shirt on the chest assisting Pete to stand and Pete twitch with pain on his cheeks. "What? I don't understand."

"You liar!" Kazuya said. "How dare you treat Tazusa that way? I can't believe I gave her up just for a pest like you." Kazuya now flared with anger.

"I don't understand" Pete said

"There's no need to explain to a nitwit like you." Kazuya said and striked Pete on his stomach. Pete staggered from the pain and grabbed him stomach. Kazuya let him go and left Pete crouching on the ground by the dumpster.

Pete slowly recovered and stood up holding the wall for support. He wiped off the blood from his lips and continued to walk. He was now more concerned of Tazusa than himself. _Tazusa where are you? I must go now and look for her now. No matter what... I must… I must._ Those words kept on going in his mind fear strike him the very thought of losing her. He started to let go of the wall once he thinks he can manage and continued to walk then later picked up his pace. He walked aimlessly without any thought hoping that this pointless wander will lead him to what he seeks.

After his long aimless walk, he was surprise where it led him but to the place he started earlier that day. It was at the rink where the competition held. He went in the premises hoping to look for something but he still don't know what but in his heart he was hoping that it was Tazusa. As he walked towards the back of the stadium he checked on the doors and it was open. _Somebody must be in here or the maintenance personnel must still be here._ Pete thought. He continued to walk in the arena and checking each hall and room for signs of people.

He continued to walk the dark hallways. Then he heard thuds, and swishing sounds on the ice. He was excited, his heart pumps harder and faster. Forgetting the pain and hoping and praying that this is it. This is what he was searching for… Tazusa was the first and last thing on his mind. He hurried and stepped out from the shadows. The sight stunned him. The angel in his dreams was now in the ice. This is what he was hoping for. He runs towards her and on the slippery ice. "Tazusa!" He yelled. "Tazusa!" He called out again. Tazusa who's back was turned and hurriedly faced him collided head on with Pete. Pete caught her and both on them fell and Tazusa landed on top of him.

"What happened to you?" Tazusa asked Pete upon her first sight at him.

"This is nothing." Pete said, he was getting up and assisted Tazusa on her feet, and they went to the benches and sat down there was an awkward silence in the air.

"We need to…" Both of them said together.

"You go first." Pete offered.

"Look Pete." Tazusa taking deep breathes then she continued. "It's been…" Tazusa trying to compose herself. "We must not see each other anymore."

"What?" Pete in shock. "Look Tazusa… Let me explain first."

"Don't I have eyes Pete?" Tazusa cutting him off. "Don't you think what I saw earlier explains all? For me… that all the reason that I should do this." Tazusa said trying to be strong and holding her tears back. "I had enough Pete!"

"Tazusa wait." Pete stopped Tazusa from standing up and hugged her tightly and started to whisper on her ears. "I want you Tazusa. I choose you… I need you… I love you Tazusa. Even that 100 days I always have been and nothing would change that. Please stay and listen."

Tears started to flow from Tazusa's eyes. "Pete… Pete… Please… It's over now." Tazusa stood up and resisted Pete and went on ahead. Recalling all the scenarios that happened and she wants to erase them from her memories.

"Tazusa." Pete called out after Tazusa. "Tazusa… please…" Pete fell and started to cry. _It's over… _This keep spinning in and out of his head. "Tazusa" He yelled out loud and his voice echoing inside the arena.

Tazusa heard this and started to run towards the locker and hot tears started to run blinding her way.

_To be continued…_

What's next?

Poor Pete… Poor me… Should both of us suffer like this… I see that your so comfortable with her and you got a long history compared to us. I know you will be happy with her Pete honestly… What's that? Ahhhhhh…. Missing You; Recover Me.

**End notes:** Hi guys… sorry for this long wait for this chapter… A sad chapter I should say… So please review… Can't wait to hear from you.


	19. Chapter 19 Missing You Recover Me

**Author's note:**Well, I don't know your liking where this story is going. Do you accept that Pete and Tazusa are history? Well Tazusa made it clear last time, but… but… but… Let's fill in those blank buts with this chapter… I hope you enjoyed this especially with the last chapter. I hope you got a lot of plans with this story as I would have so please tell me what you like to happen in the future for this story and I will think about your options… Thanks for the encouragement and I hope this story will grow in you. Peace. Love lots… priestess chazee

* * *

Chapter 19: Missing You; Recover Me

The scenarios kept on spinning in Pete's head, and he wasn't able to explain his side. He was cut off at every angle that he could possibly think off. Tears flowed heavily from his eyes and can't accept that his wings was clipped, and his angel gone from his life. Tazusa's voice kept on popping out of his mind with the words it's over Pete.

Pete tried to pick himself up and started to wander again but this time to the only place he knows where comfort awaits, his home. All hopes seems lost just like the day he crashed his plane. Regrets started to flow inside him. He didn't even try to fight nor was he able to wield the strength to grab her by her lips to make her understand. He thought was there someone holding back to fight. He had only one shot and now that opportunity was history. He screamed to the top of his voice "Why?!"

He reached home with aches all over his body. He can hear voices coming from the living room one was from his mom that he was certain but the other sounds familiar but he didn't care but he kept on moving forward. The first sight of him made his mother panicked. "What happened to you?" Pete's mom rushed by his side and comforted his son while Rikka was on the sofa sipping her warm tea and was shocked. He just left her earlier that day and he was looking great and now. "Pete!" worried voice came from her lips. "Who did this?" Pete didn't answer instead he hugged his mother tightly holding the tears back. Allowing his mom to escort him to the empty couch and leaving him for a while with Rikka to fetch some water, wash cloth and the first aid kit.

"Pete?" Rikka looking with the most heavy concerned look she can produce at Pete

Without any second thought he immediately hugged Rikka tight like a lost lover she was with the question in his mind _WHY!_

"Don't worry now. I'm here and I will take care of you." Rikka said while caressing Pete's back and trying to comfort him.

Pete's mother entered the room with the things she needed to treat Pete's wounds. Rikka and Mrs. Pumps started to clean Pete when he lost consciousness. Pete's right cheek was really swollen where Kazuya punched him down. With concerned looks on both women's eyes, after patching him up they both left him to rest and Rikka bade farewell as well.

Pete sound asleep and dreamt a cool wind brush right at him then he opened his eyes and now he was way up in the sky on his stunt plane. He was flying again after a long period of time. Here he is back in the clouds. _This is where I belong. _Suddenly two faceless women where on each wings then the engine died out, and he tried to start the engine but nothing works. He tried to keep the head of the plane higher so he won't crash but it was not use. He remembered the day he crashed his plane and it was about to happen all over again. Then a sharp voice came and called out his name PETE. Then suddenly he just woke up with cold sweat. He wondered who called out his name was he about to die the second time. His heart was beating fast as adrenaline came rushing in. He touched his chest and grimaced as his cheeks hurts.

Rikka walked towards the hotel she was staying wondering and worrying about Pete. What had happened to him and who ever did that would pay dearly? But one thing bothered her Pete was a wreck when he saw her tonight was it all because of that girl that Japanese girl. _Was it Pete?_ A lot of questioned popped out of his head and she could answer anything at all. She was confused about it either. _Pete why are you this way? Why are you so unfair? Why Pete? Why?_ Thousands of questions came rushing to her head. She needed something, she wants something but most of all she wanted Pete all to herself. She walked to a nearby bar and sat alone at a table then a man with brown hair, with a well-built body approached her table and asked her "Can I join you?"

This caught her off guard and asked her and said, "Huh---?"

"Is this seat taken?" the man said.

"No not at all." Rikka said.

"Thanks." The man said. "You looked like somebody died." Noting the stressed muscles on her face

"Well you looked the same." Rikka said while staring at the man. He noticed that he is cute and noticed the handkerchief wit blood on his hand.

"Well I guess where both the same." The man said. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Sorry I don't give details to anyone." Rikka said and stood up.

"Hey wait up. Join me for a while." The man said "Let me buy you a drink."

"No." Rikka snapped and left the man alone.

_I must be cursed, I think I'm getting used to the rejections by now. If I had my way I won't let you cry. Never!_ He thought those strong words while swirling the mug of beer on his hands. _I won't let you cry Tazusa._ Then he took a big gulp of the bitter treat and burned his throat as it went down to his guts.

A couple of days have passed; Tazusa was busy concentrating on her training as well as school. She didn't even bother to answer any of Pete's calls even though it pains her so much to ignore it. She keeps on telling herself that she needs this limited time to train and study and nothing more. There should be no distractions! She keeps on repeating those words. _I have accepted the fact that there is no more us Pete_. Even those thoughts shatter her inside. Breaking her confidence piece by piece, she wonders if she can still go on that way. _Maybe it's time to give Kazuya that chance he deserves. What are you saying? _Suddenly her phone rings.

"Hello?" Tazusa picked up her phone without noticing who was the caller.

"Hello… Tazusa it's me. Kazuya." He said. "I was wondering if your available later in between your training and all that…" He was stuttering "mmm..mm..Maybe your busy…"

Tazusa break him off and said. "Yea sure, we can hang out later just like old times."

"That would be awesome." Kazuya said. "I'll pass by your school after school."

"See you then." Tazusa said "Bye."

"Bye." Kazuya was really so excited.

Later that day, Kazuya waited Tazusa at the gates of her school. Nervous like a little boy he doesn't know what to say anymore. He was totally at lost. Tazusa sneaked beside him and said "Shall we?"

Kazuya turned really red and said "Sure." He offered his services to carry her things for her. Both where really silent and don't know what to say. Tazusa was really feeling awkward towards Kazuya especially on the things that had happened between them. She feels guiltier now than ever. She wasn't sure of herself anymore, especially on what to expect from this point on.

Kazuya broke the silence. "Tazusa…"

"Huh? What is it?" Tazusa replied.

He was stuttering his words a whole lot. His heart beats faster and stronger hoping that it was over and he had done what he should have done before. "Tazusa… Please give me the chance." He said aloud as they were on their way to a nearby mall.

"What?" These words caught Tazusa by surprise.

"I know there are a lot of things going around us. A lot of bad stuff to be precise. But I won't give up. I won't give you up. I will fight for you and no one will ever stop me. Tazusa… You know from the very beginning that I am crazy… crazy, deeply and madly in love with you and nothing will ever change that." Facing Tazusa and looking deeply in her eyes "So please Tazusa give me one chance and only this chance that I promise you. You won't cry anymore."

Tears started to form on Tazusa's eyes Kazuya wiped them off gently with his hands showing the care and concern, and the devotion he has for Tazusa, he whispered "Don't cry anymore. I'm here." He was about to hug her but Tazusa break off from his grasp. "Please stop." She said her heart now aching really bad. She felt it shatter beneath her. _I can't do this. Not right now. _She wanted to said it out loud but no words can form to come out from her lips. "Tazusa…" Kazuya called. As Tazusa started to withdraw taking some steps back, Kazuya with frightened eyes calling her out "Tazusa."

"I'm sorry." Tazusa said and bowed. She immediately turned away and started to strut.

"Tazusa" Kazuya called out. _Not this time Tazusa. _He hurriedly ran after her.

Tazusa was running as fast as she could along the sidewalks while Kazuya was just right behind her. She saw the traffic light was green but she kept going. She blocked Kazuya's voice out of her mind when he was calling out her name. But suddenly in the middle of the street she heard a different voice it called to her "Tazusa." She turned around and saw Pete alone by the corner without Rikka by his side. Then Pete yelled out once again this time facing the street up ahead and this made Tazusa face the same direction as Pete. A white car was speeding up. She was shock, panic and she froze on her tracks she couldn't budge. She can only do was to close her eyes waiting for the impact and a loud scream.

_To be continued…_

* * *

What's next?

An accident… This is all your fault… Please wake up… Up Next **Critical**

* * *

**End note:**I hope you enjoyed this as much as creating the plot for this chapter. I need help on the next chapter… who would you want to see on the street. Please check out my other stories and please read and review.


	20. Chapter 20 Critical

**Author's notes**: hmmm… I wonder what you can say about his story after reading this chapter. I hope this will start a whole new interest for you guys and I hope to hear from you some comments and feedbacks about this razzle-dazzle chapter. By the way thanks for the PMs and reviews.

* * *

Chapter 20: CRITICAL

Things happened so fast she wasn't able to move her body. She froze thinking that this is her end. She couldn't move, she couldn't hear anything, she felt light just like a feather. _Is this my end she thought?_ She felt something heavy but she didn't dared to move. She tried to move but she couldn't. Time seem to freeze for her. Opening her eyes was a challenge, she tried and thought she opened her eyes but open to a bright light and she immediately close. Then she couldn't hear a thing, this freaked her out. _Am I dead?_ She wanted to scream, she wanted to run but nothing happened nothing respond, tears started to form and nothing more.

She saw a stair leading to a bright light. She had a funny feeling that she was here before. There were two shadows in front of her and wondered who they were and run towards them, but she struggled to run but she seems to go no where. She shouted, "Hey! Wait up!" They didn't turn around and they didn't seem to care to face her either. "Anyone?" Tazusa cried out again. "Wait!"

A familiar voice said "Go back!"

"Who are you?" Tazusa said

"Return now." Another voice said

"Wait!" Tazusa screamed and awakened looking at the walls of her room.

"You gave us a scare there." Yoko said as she was walking to her sister's side.

"What happened?" Tazusa said and she her face twitched in pain and she clutched her head. She thought her head would crack as she struggled with the pain.

Yoko panic and immediately pressed the call button to summon a nurse.

A doctor and a nurse came running in the room. Checking at Tazusa and giving her some painkillers, which helped Tazusa to calm down.

"What happened?" Tazusa not minding the people inside the room but kept her eyes on Yoko.

"You were in an accident sis." Yoko replied in a very sad tone.

_An accident… that's right… _ Tazusa having some flashbacks about the accident. _I was running away… I don't know if anyone was chasing me. I was running away from who? Who was I running from? I can't remember._Tears started to form on her eyes. _Then somebody called me out. But who? I turned around… Did I see anyone? Just a car… then suddenly. _Tazusa clutched her head. Tazusa was restless grimaced with pain.

"Sis…" Yoko said

"What is it?" Tazusa said.

"You need to know something." Yoko grasping both of her hands and starts to feel very uncomfortable. Yoko struggles with her words. Debating within herself does Tazusa need to know or not. She doesn't know and is very unsure how she would handle this. Hoping that for once that her parents are with her and not her on he position. Now she is looking a her both hands. Stammering with her words she started. "i—i---its… i---itt's… a…" Yoko trying to keep calm and started "It's about Pete…" Yoko paused before continuing, Tazusa's heart rose upon hearing Pete's name and her heartbeat drowned Yoko's voice into oblivion. It seems Yoko's words were very far "…and Kazuya."

_Pete_ she remembered her body froze in the middle of the street and a couple of big weights rammed her down. She couldn't see, since everything happened fast but the last thing she remembered was holding someone's hand. She couldn't remember what happened after that it was all blank and waking up in this bed. She came back to her senses and said. "Where's Pete?" Tazusa struggling with her body, she felt pain all over as she moved. Yoko tried to let her lie back down on her bed. "No." Tazusa said. "Help me Yoko." Tazusa pleaded her sister. "Help me get up. I need to see…" Tazusa said and started to sob as she pictured all horrifying images in her mind about Pete. "Take me to Pete." She finally blurted out.

Yoko confused and helped her sister stand. She saw Tazusa's face struggling with the pain she felt. Even with the painkillers given she still knows her sister was really in pain. "Wait I'll borrow a wh…" Yoko was about to leave the room. But Tazusa grabbed her arm and said "No… Help me walk there." As she sat at the edge of the bed one of her hand on the bed to support herself. Yoko grabbed one arm and placed in around her shoulders as she assisted Tazusa to stand. She reminded herself that Tazusa was heavy so she was well prepared to support her weight and walked out the room.

Tazusa walked one arm holding on the wall while the other was around Yoko. Pain was unbearable as she walked the lengthy hallway towards where she hoped Pete was. Her body was shaking with pain and labored breathing as each step means an excruciating pain but she continued to march forward hoping to see Pete. Suddenly she stopped, signaling Yoko to stop. Her mind filled with dread. "Sis, are you alright?"

It took a while before Tazusa can answer. "Let's proceed."

"But sis…" Yoko tried to counter her sister but Tazusa snapped "Let's go."

Tazusa and Yoko reached the ICU where Tazusa couldn't find her nerves to proceed. "Why are we in the ICU?" Tazusa asked.

"Both… Kazuya and Pete are in here." Yoko said.

"It's all my fault…" Tazusa said in a low tone _All my fault._

"Don't push yourself sis." Yoko said. "It's not your fault at all. None of this is."

Suddenly the doors in the ICU open and Rikka stepped out with her eyes puffy red. Looking Tazusa with all the hatred that she can feel from that point and said "You!" without any consideration she raised her right hand and slapped Tazusa's face. The sound was loud as it echoed through the hallway. The slap cause was so fierce that it left Yoko and Tazusa on the ground. Tazusa's cheek was really red thinking that she deserved that with all the guilt she felt inside her. Drowning along with her sorrows suffocating her completely. But in that moment she thought she heard something. Something that is very familiar of once she thought she knew. But that thought was broken when Rikka started to talk "You…" She paused trying to calm her voice down from all the sobbing. "You have no right to be here. For the people in this world you don't deserve him!" stopping all the tears and replacing them with the anger that fueled her heart upon the sight of Tazusa "You of all the people… It's you who did this to him. You who wouldn't be more unsatisfied with the things. If I were you… I wouldn't show my face anymore."

Then the ICU doors opened once again, and Mrs. Pumps came out looking at the commotion and saw Tazusa on the ground with Yoko supporting her and helping her to stand up. Mrs. Pumps said "Enough Rikka. You better go home." Rikka didn't said any word but she walked ahead without looking at Tazusa nor Mrs. Pumps.

Mrs. Pumps as compassionate as she is as a mother went to Tazusa's side and held her hand. Looking with much concern over her, "Tazusa." She said with a warm voice. Tazusa couldn't stop herself from crying. Just like a mother Mrs. Pumps hugged Tazusa to comfort her. "It's alright."

Tazusa couldn't remember she cried like this before. And someone has actually to be there for her to comfort her just like a mother. Mrs. Pumps helped Tazusa stand up and guided her inside the ICU where Pete's body was found. "He was badly hurt in the accident. I know he is happy that you are safe Tazusa. Right now to be by his side."

"Look at that. Just like I was before." A sudden voice came. Tazusa's heart raised and don't know what to do anymore. That familiar voice.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**What's next?**

What are you doing there? I'm sorry Pete this is all my fault… Where's Kazuya?... Who are you? _UP NEXT… _Taking Over

* * *

**End notes:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think will happen in the up coming chappies… I hope you would read and review this… Sorry for the cliffhangers… 


End file.
